


Once Upon a Time x Reader One Shots

by DaisyErina



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Other, Reader Insert, Romance, one shots, quiz results, requests open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 43,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyErina/pseuds/DaisyErina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first eleven chapters are going to be shorter because they're results for my OUAT Life quiz on Quotev. I decided, since I wrote the love stories, that I should post them here and on my other sites so people can enjoy them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snow - Your Spot

**Your Spot**

A small smile graced your lips as you walked through the woods beside your beloved. Her gloved hand was held tightly in your own, your fingers laced. You could feel the heat radiating from her even through the leather and cloth that separated you. You gave her hand a gentle squeeze and she lifted her gaze from the forest you were trekking through to look over at you. Her smiled matched your own as she returned the squeeze and continued walking.  
"It's nice out," you mused softly, looking up into the sky. The blue above was covered by luscious leaves and thick branches, shading you from the sun's heat. It was the middle of summer and every day for the past month had been blazing hot. You and the woman beside you spent most of your time in the lake by your shared cottage, cooling off in the shallow waters. Today, however, you opted for a walk through the woods. Since it was how you two originally met, it was a common practice you shared.  
"It is," she agreed, following your gaze up but soon dropping it to your face. "But my view is better."  
You blushed at her words and followed her as she sat down on a log and pulled on your hand. You plopped down beside her, recalling this spot from your first date. It was quiet and roomy and alone in these woods; hardly anyone ventured through unless they lived close by. It was mostly you and Snow. You were grateful for the seclusion. After your first meeting, you learned that both of you loved hiking through the woods to get away from your every day lives. This thick log in the center of a bunch of trees, sitting before a pile of singed sticks- remnant of your first date when you lit a fire to keep yourselves warm- had become your "spot."  
She let go of your hand to wrap an arm around your shoulders, pulling you against her side. You let your hood fall back and hummed softly as a breeze flew through your slightly tangled hair. Snow's other arm reached around you, her hands connecting, and you watched as she slid off her gloves. Her hand now carded through your hair, gently combing out what few tangles had formed. You tilted your head to look up at her with a smile on your lips.  
"I love you," you murmured, reaching out to take hold of her other hand. She accepted the action, lacing your fingers as you'd had them before.  
"I love you, too," she replied, tilting her head down to press a kiss to your lips. You let out a soft sigh as you turned in her arms, trying to reach her better. She allowed the movement and wrapped her arms around your waist, pulling you onto her lap. You adjusted so that you were straddling her, one leg on either side of her hips, your hands coming up to rest on her face. She hummed against your mouth, taking your lower lip between your teeth. You gasped at the contact and slid your hands into her hair, tuggling gently. It was her turn to gasp as she pulled away for air.  
"I love you," she whispered breathlessly, looking up into your eyes.  
You smiled softly and pecked her nose. "I love you, too."


	2. Ruby - Shoulder to Cry On

**Shoulder to Cry On**

You resented magic. You resented every little detail that had to do with anything magical. It had lost you your family in more ways than one.  
You were the daughter of the infamous Rumplestiltskin. You were there when he asborbed the powers of the Dark One. You were there to watch his personality change and shift into something morbid and monstrous. And you were there when he let Baelfire fall through a portal into another world.   
You had known of Bae's plan to take your father to a world without magic, but you were afraid of leaving, too. You tried to convince him to stay, but he insisted that it would be safer there. You were surprised to learn that your father had agreed to such an idea, with how obsessed he had become with power.  
You didn't partake. Though you couldn't bear the idea of being separated from them, you hated the idea of leaving home just as much. You didn't have the hatred towards magic that your brother did, so you were less eager to get rid of it.  
You never forgave your father for letting Bae fall through the portal alone.

You were understandably cautious after the curse was broken and magic was returned to Storybrooke. You enjoyed everyone having their memories back - except for yourself. You were much more content having no idea what had happened to your father or brother. Under the effects of the curse, you didn't even recall having a brother.  
You spent a lot of time at Granny's. Mr. Gold, who was still your father no matter how much you denied it, didn't spend a lot of time there. As long as you avoided his shop, you managed to avoid contact.  
You got to know Ruby through your constant trips to the diner. She often noticed your tired eyes and crestfallen expression but said nothing, delivering your coffee or hot chocolate with a peppy smile, pretending she didn't see how upset you really were.  
You caved one day when she asked how you were doing. Tears bubbled in your eyes and she instantly sat opposide you, reaching a hand across the table to wrap around yours. You let the waterworks fall freely as you explained your past, and she listened with open ears and a soft heart. She nodded at the appropriate times and her heart broke to see how much hurt magic had caused you. She then told you of her trials and tribulations, and you felt a sense of belonging and connection.

You began visiting the diner as it was closing, and Granny would let you sit and talk to Ruby. You kept it to yourself, but you were developing a crush on the brunette. For now, you'd just appreciate having someone to talk to, though you were dying to take it a step further.  
One night, you were sitting in a booth, waiting for her shift to end. When the last customers had gone and the diner had been officially closed, Ruby sat across from you as she always did. But her excited smile fell when she saw the frown on your lips.  
"What's wrong? Has your father tried contacting you?" she asked, reaching out for your hand. It had become second nature to her, knowing it comforted you.  
You shook your head. "I've been having these... dreams..."  
"What kind of dreams?"  
You raised your gaze from the table to look into her worried eyes. "I just keep seeing that day over and over. The day he let my brother go. I see the fear in Bae's eyes, and my father's, and I feel the fear in my own heart. It's the most frightening thing in the world."  
She exhaled softly and slid from her seat, quickly joining you on your side of the booth. She wrapped her arms around you comfortingly and felt your tears soaking into her shirt. She didn't mind as she reached a hand up to stroke your head, whispering sweet nothings in your ear.  
"Do you maybe want to stay here tonight?" she asked softly. "You could stay with me. O-or I could get you a room. Whatever makes you comfortable."  
You looked up at her. "I want to stay with you," you replied, wondering if she understood. She seemed to as her eyes fluttered closed and she leaned in, her nose brushing against yours. Your breath hitched in your throat as you tilted your head, closing the gap between your lips. Her hand tightened in your hair and you reached out to wrap an arm around her waist.  
She pulled away with a smile on her lips. "I hope you don't mind sharing a bed."  
You grinned as she pulled you from the booth. "Not at all."


	3. Emma - Secrets

**Secrets**

"How could you not tell me you're Mr. Gold's daughter?" Emma cried angrily, betrayed by your secrecy. Your heart broke at the way her brows furrowed together and she continued taking steps away from you.  
"What was I supposed to do?" you countered, tears rising behind your eyes. "If I told you I was Rumplestiltskin's daughter, you wouldn't have trusted me. If I didn't tell you and you found out on your own, you wouldn't trust me then. I didn't have a way out!"  
"That doesn't excuse lying to me, (y/n)," she challenged, her voice gaining that serious tone it did when she was really upset.  
"I didn't lie," you pointedout. "I witheld information."  
She rolled her eyes. "That's still lying. I can't believe you would keep something like that from me."  
"I told you why," you murmured brokenly.  
"I think you should go," she said nonchalantly, turning away from you. You looked up at her in surprise, your eyes wide with unshed tears. She had never told you to leave before.  
"Emma-"  
"I said, go."  
You could no longer hold back the water works as you turned on your heel, threw open the door of her loft, and ran down the hall. You made it downstairs and out into the street, wondering where to go. You had your own apartment, but you suddenly didn't feel like being there. Instead you ran towards the woods, knowing that they were big enough to offer you some peace and quiet.

"You sent her away?" David asked in surprise when he returned to the loft.  
"What was I supposed to do?" the blonde countered, her anger fading into a whirl of emotions she couldn't quite describe.  
"Not send her away?" Snow offered. "She's going to think you don't want to be around her anymore."  
Emma remained quiet, arms crossed and gaze cast towards the floor.  
"Don't you?" David asked softly.  
"Of course I do," she sighed. "But how can I trust her? If she had lied about her hair or her age I'd understand, but her heritage?"  
"Because she knew the truth would upset you," Snow reminded. "Emma, she really likes you. She didn't tell you who she was related to because she knows you don't like him, and she didn't want you to dislike her for it."  
"She was worried you'd shun her if you knew," David added.  
Realization dawned and guilt ripped through Emma. "And that's exactly what I did..."  
"It sounds like you need to fix it," the prince suggested.  
The blonde nodded eagerly, slipping on her red leather jacket and heading for the door. "Any idea where I might find her?"  
"She likes the woods," Snow offered.  
Emam nodded again and sprinted outside.

You ran a hand across your face, catching the tears falling from your eyes. You'd kept your heritage a secret so Emma wouldn't hate you, but you managed to ruin what you had anyway.  
Your breath hitched in your throat when you heard footsteps approaching. Twigs crunched under the newcomer's boots and you stared cautiously into the woods in front of you, not daring to turn around.   
"Hey," a familiar voice called unsurely. "Can we talk?"  
"What's there to talk about?" you replied, monotone, trying to keep the tears out of your voice. "You made your point pretty clear. I won't bother you again."  
You heard a deep sigh and the footsteps continued. Emma appeared beside you, dropping to the ground to sit close by.  
"I'm sorry," she began, looking at her boots. "I shouldn't have yelled. I shouldn't have sent you away. I understand why you didn't tell me. I just... I was worried that you not telling me about your father meant I couldn't trust you. But you were right. I would have been cautious if you told me anyway. You didn't really have a way out."  
"I'm glad that makes sense to you," you replied softly, staring into the twigs on the ground before you. Emma edged closer, breathing a sigh of relief when you didn't pull away.  
"I really care about you," she murmured, reaching an arm out. When you remained still, she wrapped her hand around yours, intertwining your fingers.   
"Do you?" you asked softly, finally looking at her.  
"Yes," she breathed, leaning in. Your eyes widened when you realized what she was doing, but you made no move to stop her. Instead, you leaned closer, turning your body to face her. Her gip on your hand tightened as she closed the gap between you, pressing her lips tentatively to yours. You relieved her fears by pressing closer, moving your lips against hers, showing her that it was okay.   
She pulled back after a moment, staring into your loving eyes uncertainly. You smiled softly.  
"Do you forgive me?" you asked quietly.  
"Of course I do," she replied. "The question is: do you forgive me?"  
You tilted your head up and pecked her lips again. "Always."


	4. Hook - First Mate

**First Mate**

Tears streamed down your face as you ran through town, sobs slipping through your lips no matter how hard you tried to bite them back. You continued running, your boots slapping against the cold pavement beneath you, not caring about the destination as long as it was far from the start of your journey.  
You eventually found yourself on the docks at the edge of town and you stopped, looking out at all of the ships waiting to sail. Turning back to look at the town behind you, you desperately wished any of those boats were leaving tonight. That would be the perfect escape - sailing away from this place, never returning, leaving your injured past behind.  
"Are you lost, love?" a silky voice sporting a British accent called from somewhere to the side. You spun on your heel, your eyes frantically scanning for the owner of the voice. You finally felt him and you felt your insides melt. He was tall and lean, with dark hair and bright green eyes. He was dressed all in black leather, from the skin-tight pants to a well-clasped vest and a very stlylish coat that reached his knees. He even had black boots.  
"Who are you?" you asked cautiously, trying to hide the fact that this was very likely the man you wanted to run away with.  
He took his hands out of his pockets and you saw something silver glimmer in the moonlight. Your eyes were drawn to it, widening when you realized that it was a hook in place of his left hand.  
"You're Captain Hook," you realized, your gaze wandering back up to his face.  
He smirked proudly. "Ah, you've heard of me. I do prefer Killian, though, love."  
You didn't respond, instead watching intently as he crepy closer, stopping when he was right in front of you. He was easily a head taller than you, and you couldn't help but lift your head to meet his eyes. He smiled at the act of submission.  
"You didn't answer my question," he said quietly, looking down at you. His voice was surprisingly soft, given everything you'd heard about the ruthless pirate.  
"What question?" you asked, lost in his eyes and completely forgetting he'd ever asked you a question.  
He understood your confusion and a chuckle fell from his lips. "Are you lost, love?"  
You felt your cheeks heat up at the pet name. "No, not lost, just... stuck."  
"Do tell," he purred, tilting his head so that his forehead rested on yours. Your breath hitched in your throat as you inhaled, breathing in his scent of musk and sea.  
"I'm running away," you explained lamely. "I just don't know where to go, or how to get there."  
He quirked a brow. "And what exactly are you running away from?"  
You bit your lip and lowered your gaze to your boots. You suddenly felt ashamed at the reason for your being at the edge of town so late.  
"Love?" he pressed curiously.  
"Bad breakup," you murmured. "I just need to get away."  
Killian turned to look at all of the ships waiting to be sailed and a grin crossed his features. "How do you feel about the sea?"  
You looked back up at him with uncertainty in your eyes. "I've never been at sea."  
His grin widened and he offered you his hand. "It would be my honor to introduce you, then. What do you say, love? Would you like to sail with me on my ship?"  
"The Jolly Roger?" you clarified softly, your eyes widening. You'd heard stories about the famous ship and the pirate who captained it. You'd always been fascinated and, if you were honest, attracted to the idea of sailing the seas with the captain of the Jolly Roger.  
"Aye," he replied with a nod.  
"I'd love to," you admitted, slipping your hand into his.  
He turned and led you further down the docks, heading towards a lonely ship sitting by itself. You gasped at its massive appearance in comparison to the much smaller ships you had passed. Killian heard your noise of approval and grinned proudly, stopping at the entry steps.  
"Ladies first," he cooed, gesturing in front of him. He kept a hold on your hand to help you up the steps, following shortly.

You stood at his side as he turned the wheel, changing the direction of the ship. He smiled at your presence and wrapped one arm around you, tugging you close to his side.  
"How's my Captain doing this morning?" you asked softly, looking up at him.  
He smirked and dipped his head to press a kiss to your lips. "Wonderful. How's my first mate?"  
You grinned at the title. You'd heard it a hundred times already, but it sounded better every time he said it. "Absolutely amazing."  
He kissed you again, keeping you at his side as he manned the ship, staring into the bright blue sky ahead.


	5. Pan - Wanted

**Wanted**

You wrapped your arms around yourself as you stared blankly into the fire before you. You were sat on a log, your knees up to your chest and your arms around your torso. You shivered against the cold, your simple tank top and jeans not providing enough warmth to combat the wind. Even the fire before you offered little heat. The soothing sound of a pan flute filled the air and you could see the Lost Boys dancing from the corner of your eye, but you had no intention of joining them.  
"Can you hear it?" a voice asked from beside you. You knew it was Pan.  
"Of course I can," you replied tiredly. "Why wouldn't I?"  
He seemed amused. "Only certain people can hear it."  
Intrigued, you looked at him. "What kind of people?"  
His smirk fell into a more serious expression. "People who feel lost; unwanted, unloved. Tell me... do you qualify?"  
With the other boys, you'd pushed them away when they asked questions, telling them to leave you alone. But Pan, the leader, the boy in charge... You wanted to talk to him.  
"Yes," you murmured. "That sounds like me."  
"Because of your mother," he guessed. You turned your gaze back to the fire with a nod.  
"Let me guess; after she adopted Henry, she stopped caring about you."  
"Her and everyone else," you admitted softly, curling further into yourself. He wasn't sure why, but something inside him broke when he saw how abandoned you were.  
"What did everyone else do?"  
"After she adopted Henry, all she could focus on was him, and where he came from. She wouldn't tell me anything. After the curse was broken, everything was about Emma and therefore Henry. I just became a figure in the background. Nobody thought about me until the last minute, after everything else was taken care of. Even now. No one wanted me to come on this trip, and the other night when I wandered away from camp and found you, they didn't even realized I'd gone."  
"Stay here," he suggested. "I know you were planning to return home. Stay. This island can be your new home. You'll be wanted here."  
"No, I won't," you argued, though you loved the idea of staying close to the leader. But aside from his company, you hadn't felt much better here than you did in Storybrooke.  
"Yes, you will," he reasoned. He stood, grabbing your hands and pulling you up with him. "These boys miss their families. If there was a woman on the island, they could look to her as a sister, or even a mother. You could be family to the Lost Boys."  
You had to admit, it was a tempting deal.  
"Spend the night with me and think it over," he offered. You looked up at him, looking into his eyes as they sparkled in the moonlight.  
"Okay," you agreed hesitantly. "I'll think about it."  
A grin crossed his face, a mix of smug pride and genuine excitement. He ran off towards the woods, pulling you along after him. You stumbled at first until you caught up, your steps falling in tune with his. You desperately wondered where he was taking you and why he was so excited about it.

He led you to a clearing in the woods, quite a ways away from the main camp. You looked around in cautious awe. It was beautiful, the way the leaves danced in the wind, the way the moon shone down on the small open area. It was so peaceful and secluded...  
Pan tugged on your hand, bringing your attention back to him. You followed his gaze to see that a pile of pillows and blankets had appeared on the ground. With a wave of his hand, they were laid out like a small campsite, minus the tent. You tilted your head and looked at the boy before you. He simply chuckled and sat down on the blanket, pulling you down beside him.  
"You understand that when I told you to spend the night with me, I really meant with me, right?" he clarified, wrapping an arm around your shoulders. You had assumed that meant sleeping close by so he could make sure you didn't sneak off in the middle of the night. This was much better.  
You nodded wordlessly, your face heating at the close contact. He chuckled again, keeping his arm there as he moved to lie back on the blanket. You snuggled into his side, instantly feeling calmer and safer than you had in a long time. And, above all else, you felt wanted.


	6. Rumple - Deal

**Deal**

You hated having to keep your feelings for the town sorcerer a secret. Since the curse had been broken and everyone had recovered their memories, people began distrusting Mr. Gold more and more. You knew he didn't have much in the way of friends to begin with, but you'd been drawn to him, and he always kept his deals. But he had encountered so many people in his time that now no one trusted him. They all recalled how he had burned them or their loved ones, and you were virtually the only person on his side.  
You had met him the same way most people had - through making a deal. You were a mermaid, and you longed to spend time on land. The most you could do was sit on a rock or at the edge of the shore, watching from afar as you had to keep at least the end of your tail in the water. You got to watch a lot of happy scenes that way; families on the beach, ships setting sail, tender goodbyes and gleeful reunions. But you never got to experience them. And that was all you really wanted.  
You had found yourself wanting more and more to be human, even if for just a day. You wished upon the stars every night, but after months of doing so with no results, you began to lose hope. You mused that there was no way for your wishes to come true, and that you would just have to carry out the rest of your days alone.  
One day, while you were seated atop a rock, combing out your tangled hair and adjusting your seashells, a figure appeared on the shore. You sat still on the rock, waiting for the man to either notice you or saunter away, like everyone did. You soon noticed him coming closer, until he was just a foot away from you, his legs in the water and his clothing getting damp.  
"Who are you?" you inquired shyly. No one had ever ventured so close to you before.  
"I'm sure you know who I am, dearie," he replied cheekily, a thick Scottish accent settling in his sultry voice. It sent a chill up your spine, and as you took in his appearance- his wild curls and glittery skin- you realized there was only one name that could apply to this man.  
"Rumplestiltskin," you breathed.  
He grinned. "That's right, dearie. I've been watching you for a while. You seem unhappy."  
You nodded eagerly. "I love being a mermaid, but it's so lonely. I want to spend a day on land; just one day. I want to feel the sand under my feet - I want to have feet! I want to talk to humans and spend time with them and just experience not being under the sea."  
He nodded in understanding. He heard the desperate pleas of the unhappy all the time. Your request was nothing new. Everyone wanted what they couldn't have.  
"Can you help me?" you asked, trying to keep the desperation from your voice.  
He nodded again. "Of course, dearie. But you know my magic always comes with a price."  
It was your turn to nod. You'd heard enough stories about Rumplestiltskin to know that he didn't work for free. "What do you want?"  
He looked you over. "As I said, I've been watching you. I've taken... an interest in you, you might say. Tell you what; I'll give you a charm that will let you become human whenever you please. In turn, you have to visit me whenever you're on land."  
You tilted your head as you looked at him. "That's it?"  
He nodded again.  
"Done," you agreed eagerly.  
He grinned and snapped his fingers. A charm bracelet materialized in his hand. He held it out to you and you extended your arm, giving him access to your wrist. He secured the flimsy metal around your arm, his fingers gently trailing down your skin. You fought the chill that crawled up your spine.  
"There," he breathed. "Just think about being human, and your tail will turn into legs."  
"Thank you," you beamed, looking at the bracelet in awe. You closed your eyes and focused, and you could feel your lower half tingling. Within moments, your tail had vanished and in its place were two long, lean legs.   
Rumple cleared his throat and materialized a skirt, offering it to you. Blushing, you slid your legs into it, stumbling when you tried to stand. You fell foward, having no idea how to actually use your new feet, crashing into his chest. A light blush dusted his cheeks as he caught you, his arms wrapping around your waist. You looked up at him, your hands on his chest.  
"Where to?" you asked softly.  
He raised a brow. "What do you mean?"  
"You said I had to visit you whenever I'm human," you reminded. You glanced at your legs before looking back up at him. "I'm human now."  
A small smile settled on his lips as he stepped back, offering you his arm. You wrapped yours around it, letting him lead you away from the ocean. You didn't know where he was going, but you knew you definitely wanted to be there.

You sat at that same beach now. Your legs and feet were bare, allowing you to bury your toes in the sand as you leaned back, your head resting against Rumple's chest. This had become your "spot," and Rumple had cast a spell over the area so that no one could see the two of you there. It was like your own secluded little bubble, and you loved it.  
His arms tightened around your arms as his chin rested on your shoulder. He nuzzled his nose into your cheek, pressing a kiss to the soft skin there.  
"I love you, my sea princess," he murmured into your ear. You giggled and turned your head, catching his lips with yours.  
"I love you too, my magical prince."


	7. Belle - Story Time

**Story Time**

"Belle!" you called excitedly when the brunette sauntered into the library early one morning. She looked 

up at the familiar call of her name, a smile finding her lips when she saw you standing behind the check 

out counter.  
"Good morning, (y/n)," she greeted, and her accent made you melt. You moved out from behind the 

counter and approached her, taking her in your arms. She accepted the contact, securing her own arms 

around your neck. You leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lips, sighing softly when she returned it.  
"What are you so excited about?" she inquired, noting the sparkle in your eyes. A grin claimed your lips 

as you stepped out of her arms, taking her hand and leading her to the counter. There you had a stack 

of books set aside that you'd picked out especially for your moments with her.  
"Ooh," she said with interest, picking up the topmost book and thumbing through it. "What are these?"  
"I found them in the back," you explained, admiring their leather bindings. "I read a little bit and they 

look interesting. I thought we could try them on our next date night."  
She nodded and turned to peck your lips. "That sounds perfect."  
Since you met in the library, you quickly bonded over your shared love of books. One night, Belle had found you in the library after hours, sitting in a corner, reading quietly to yourself. Recalling how she would spend every waking minute she could opening her soul to a book, she quickly understood your method of relaxing and asked to join you. Since then, it had become your thing to sit in a quiet corner in the library after it closed for the day and read whatever your favorite book was at the time. Sometimes you would cuddle together and read your own stories, and sometimes you would take turns reading your books aloud to each other. Neither of you ever got bored or tired. You could easily spend an entire day drinking tea and eating crackers and reading to each other.  
You picked one up - The Little Witch by Anna Elizabeth Bennett. You had read a few pages and it reminded you of a story your mother used to tell you when she put you to bed. You'd been looking for new books to read, and what little you'd browsed through of this one had you hooked.

That evening, you were excited for the library to close. You and Belle worked together to sweep the floors and dust the shelves, returning all of the books to their rightful places and eventually locking the doors. Your apartment sat atop the library, so you didn't have to worry about how to get home. You took your stack of books and led Belle upstairs. She had been there many a time, and had spent many nights with you. It was a comforting feeling after a long night of tea and books to fall asleep in bed or on the couch with your beloved in your arms.  
"Which one do you want to read first?" Belle asked, taking the whistling kettle off the burner and pouring the boiling water into two waiting mugs. She then dropped tea bags of your favorite flavors into each mug and carried them over to where you sat on the couch. You smiled at her as she set the mugs on the coffee table and dropped her weight onto the cushions beside you.  
You nibbled your lip and lifted one - The Little Witch. "It reminds me of my mother," you told her softly.  
Her smile told you that she understood. You'd told her a handful of stories of your childhood and all of your happiest memories were those of quality time with your mother. She knew that your mother told you bedtime stories every night, and that was how you spawned your love of books, much like her own past.  
She had already dimmed the lights, turning on the small lamp on the table so that you would have enough light to read by. You were both in your pajamas and there were blankets and pillows on the couch in case you fell asleep. You sat back against the back cushions, lifting your legs to use the coffee table as a foot rest. Belle snuggled in beside you, her head on your chest, turned so that she could see the inside of the book as you read it aloud. When you were awake enough, you both enjoyed following along as the other read.   
You wrapped one arm around her shoulders, holding her close while the other hand held the book open. Her arms wrapped around your waist, her legs resting over your lap.  
It didn't take long for her to fall asleep, especially once you began carding your fingers through her hair. You weren't offended by her falling asleep during your story. You often passed out to the soothing sound of each other's voice. It was comforting that you enjoyed each other's presence so much that you could just slumber in each other's arms.   
You set the book aside and reached over to turn off the lamp. You then shifted so that you were lying down with Belle lying on your chest. She stirred but didn't wake, tightening her arms around you as you lied down comfortably. You closed your eyes and followed her into slumber as soon as your head hit the pillow.


	8. Charming - David

**David**

A/N: You guys are welcome to request.

You weren't excited about the idea of an arranged marriage. Like most young girls, you believed in marrying for love, not power or business. But your father, King Allen, believed that your marriage to King George's son would unite the warring kingdoms and provide peace. You would go through with it, of course, because it was your father's wish and he was the King, but you believed your heart would never be in it. 

It was time to meet your fiance  
You wore a simple gown that accented your curves and kept you warm in the chilly December air. You clasped your gloved hands together as you sat under the gazebo with your father, waiting for King George and his son to arrive. You weren't given any details on the prince's personality. All your father talked about was his fighting ability and how he'd make a great match for you to rule the kingdom. You worried that he would be a pompous jerks, as most princes you'd met were. If his only good qualities were his fighting skill and natural ability to rule, how could he be a good person?  
You fought this presumption when you saw his face. King George and his son approached, bowing respectfully. You and your father returned the gesture before the kings introduced you and the prince.  
"This is my son, Prince James," King George stated, turning to look at his son.  
"My daughter, Princess (y/n)," your father returned. James offered you his hand, bringing your hand to his lips and kissing your knuckles. You blushed at the gentle touch, immediatley lost in his sky blue eyes.  
"Let's give them a minute alone," your father stated, leading King George away. They headed back to the castle, leaving you and James alone in the gazebo.  
"I brought these for you," James smiled, extending his other hand to you. He revealed a bouquet of roses in varying colors. You smiled and accepted them, holding them to your nose. Your eyes closed at the sweet smell.  
"Thank you," you said softly. You sat down at the white metal table under the gazebo, looking at James as he sat across from you.  
You spent hours talking about anything and everything. The conversation rarely lagged, and when it did, James would simply give you another compliment. But unlike the other princes you'd known, who showered you with false compliments so you wouldn't push them away, you believes his words and his intentions. You had shared views- that marriage should be for love instead of power and that royalty shouldn't always act like priveleged babies- as well as numerous things in common, like favorite foods and time of day. You felt closer to Prince James than you had to anyone in a long time.  
The sun began to set, and James mentioned that he should be getting you back to the castle. Your heart fell. You didn't want your day with him to end. You agreed to stay and watch the sunset before heading back.  
You moved your chairs closer to the edge of the gazebo so that you could see the entire horizon. Your chair was right next to James', so close that your arms touched when you rested them at your sides. You resisted the urge to rest your head on his shoulder.   
While your gaze was stuck on the colorful sky, all James could look at was you. He smiled softly at the way the sun danced in your eyes, and he fully believed that your eyes were the most beautiful color he could see.   
The sun finally set and darkness took over the sky. A chill ran up your spine as you rose from your chairs, pulling your layers tighter against your body to combat the wind. James noticed your chill and wrapped an arm around your shoulders, pulling you against his side. You smiled up at him, leaning into his hold and resting your head on his shoulder.  
When you reached the castle, he stopped outside to bid you goodnight. You looked up at him, smiling at the warmth of his hands on your hips.  
"Tonight was really nice," you murmured. "Thank you, James."  
His smile faltered and he cleared his throat. "Since we're betrothed, I think I should tell you something."  
You tilted your head curiously. "What is it?"  
"James was my brother," he replied. "My name is David."  
You decided to wait until your next date to ask for details. For now, you stood on your toes to press a kiss to his cheek. He turned his head and caught your lips, bringing one hand to rest on your cheek.  
"Goodnight, David," you smiled.  
"Goodnight, (y/n)."


	9. Jefferson - Family

**Family**

Your eyes fluttered open and you hummed softly, adjusting to being awake. The room was dim thanks to Jefferson's dark curtains, blocking the sunlight from your sensitive eyes. Feeling a warmth pressed against your side, you turned and a grin split your lips at the sight that met you. There lied Jefferson, sleeping peacefully, his brown locks tussled and his mouth slightly agape, his arms wrapped around you as though he were afraid to let you go. You untangled a hand from the sheets and reached out to gently rest it on his face, your thumb rubbing softly at the skin of his cheek. He hummed in his sleep and unconsciously leaned into your hand. You swore a soft purring noise came from his throat. Chuckling softly, you leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his nose.  
This was your life now, and you were so grateful. During the effects of the curse, you'd felt lost and lonely, like a part of you was missing, but you couldn't figure out what it was. Everyone in Storybrooke was kind to you, but you still felt isolated from the rest of the town. After the curse broke, your immediate thought was Jefferson, and you realized that he had been the missing piece to your puzzled heart. He sought you out immediately, and you two had been together ever since. Grace even looked up to you as a mother.  
While you were lost in thought, Jefferson murmured softly and stirred beside you. You turned to look at him and were met with his beautiful blue eyes staring back at you. You grinned and pecked his lips, giggling when he replied tiredly. He broke the kiss to let out a yawn, ducking his head so he didn't yawn directly in your face. You then curled into his arms, tucking your head into his neck, pressing a kiss to the skin there. He hummed softly and tightened his arms around you, one hand coming up to play with your hair.  
Your moment of peace was shortlived. Before too long, a very energetic nine-year-old girl came bounding into your shared bedroom, throwing herself onto the bed so she could wake up her father. Jefferson chuckled and sat up, reluctantly removing his arms from you, and wrapped Grace in a "good morning" hug. When he let her go, she launched herself at you, wrapping her arms around your neck. You let out a laugh and returned the gesture, holding her in your lap.  
"Are you hungry, Grace?" Jefferson asked, ruffling her braided hair.  
"Yes!" she cried happily, climbing off your lap and jumping off the bed. She grabbed her father's hand and tugged, pulling a laughing Jefferson after her. He turned and smiled at you, following Grace down the hall to the kitchen. You slid out of bed and pulled on some shorts and one of Jefferson's shirts before following the two.  
"What do you want for breakfast?" you asked the both of them. You smiled, noticing that Jefferson had already put the kettle on the stove to boil.   
"French toast!" Grace replied. You nodded and began gathering ingredients, as well as a frying pan and a mixing dish.   
"And bacon?" Jefferson added with a hopeful look in his eye. You chuckled and nodded, and he rushed to the freezer to pull out the package of bacon.  
You set to work cooking breakfast while Jefferson retrieved the kettle from the stove and poured the steaming water into three mugs. Knowing what everyone liked, he placed the appropriate tea bag in each cup before delivering it to its drinker. You smiled in appreciation, turning to peck the corner of his mouth before he made his way back to the table.  
When breakfast was done, you plated it up and set plates in front of Jefferson and Grace. You then grabbed one for yourself, loading your French toast with your favorite topping. You sat between the two of them, smiling as they wolfed down their food. They'd always loved your cooking. When you were done with your food, you sipped your tea and simply sat with the two of them, glad that you could call them family.  
"What should we do today?" you inquired, looking at Jefferson.  
"I told Grace we'd go shopping to get her a new dress for her birthday party," he replied, reaching for your hand atop the table. You smiled and let him take it, lacing your fingers.  
"That sounds wonderful," you commented. You loved doing things with Grace, and you loved that she let you. It made you feel like part of the family. "When should we leave?"  
"Can we leave now?" she asked hopefully. You giggled and nodded, and she fled to her room so she could change clothes.  
"I suppose we have to get dressed now," Jefferson mused, standing and tugging you up with him.  
"We do," you agreed, letting him lead you back to the bedroom. He paused inside, standing before you with his hands on your hips.  
"I love you," he murmured, brushing his nose against yours.  
"I love you too," you returned, tilting your head up to claim his lips.


	10. Neal - Coffee

**Coffee**

You blew out a tired breath, about to prepare for your break when the door to the shop opened and he walked in. You plastered on a smile as he approached the counter like he did every morning at this time. His medium brown hair stuck up in all directions and his eyes were the color of the coffee beans you had just finished grinding. He came in every morning with a friendly smile on his lips and ordered a simple vanilla latte and a bagel. You were trying to work up the courage to talk to him about something other than his order, which you now knew by heart, but every time you opened your mouth to ask his name, his phone would ring and he would glance at you apologetically while he answered it. His eyes told you that he didn't want to put you on hold for the person at the other end of the phone call, but it must have been important, because he would always take his goods and saunter off to a quiet table to continue the conversation. That would leave you feeling deflated as you went back to work, wondering why you were so attracted to this regular customer whose name you had yet to learn.  
Today, however, was different. Just as you handed him his coffee and bagel, his phone rang, and your heart fell at the familiar signal of your conversation ending. But he surprised you by ending the call before it could begin, stuffing his phone back into his pocket and smiling at you.  
"I'm Neal," he introduced, offering you his hand. You placed your hand in his and your heart fluttered at his touch.  
"(y/n)," you countered, staring into his cocoa brown eyes.  
His smile widened. "When do you get off work?"  
You were taken back by the question, quickly glancing at the clock. "I came in early to set up, so I'll be done in about an hour."  
"Care to grab brunch with me?" he asked, sipping his latte.  
You smiled softly. "I'd love to."  
"Great. I'll wait for you over there," he said, gesturing to his usual table. You nodded and watched him shuffle over there, sitting so that he could see you while he waited. A blush stained your cheeks as you went back to work, mixing drinks and fetching pastries from the display case, your heart thundering in your chest as you waited for the last hour of your shift to pass.

When the time rolled around, you hung up your apron and clocked out of the system. You made your way to the table in the back where Neal was still patiently waiting.  
He smiled at your arrival and stood. "Ready to go?"  
You nodded. "Where are we going?"  
"I know a nice little diner down the road," he replied. "I thought we could go there. Unless you wanted to go somewhere else...?"  
You shook your head. "The diner sounds perfect."  
He grinned and offered you his hand. You shyly took it, your heart leaping out of your chest when his fingers intertwined with yours. You followed him out of the cafe, letting him lead you down the sidewalk to the local diner. You couldn't help but squeeze his hand as you walked, smiling when he returned the gesture.

Brunch went wonderfully. You felt more comfortable sitting across from him than you had having a meal with any of your past interests. The conversation never lagged, and you found that you had a lot in common with Neal. You loved the way his eyes lit up when he talked about the things he liked, and the way his smile took over his whole face when he laughed. You especially liked the way he reached across the table to hold your hand while you ate, wanting to keep contact with you.  
When you were done eating, he paid and insisted on walking you home. You were reluctant for the date to end, but you happily held his hand and leaned against him as you led him to your apartment, which happened to be in the same building as his.   
He stopped in front of your door, one hand resting on your cheek. You leaned into his touch and stood on your tip toes, looking into his eyes. He understood and dipped his head, his eyes fluttering closed as his lips ghosted over yours. You pressed closer, giving him a proper kiss, a sigh falling from your lips.  
"Today was great," he murmured.  
"Yes, it was," you agreed.   
"Same time tomorrow?"  
"Absolutely."


	11. August - Believe

**Believe**

When you began dating August W. Booth, you both promised to never lie or omit information from one another. You both believed in complete trust and honesty as the foundation of a healthy relationship. It wasn't that you didn't trust him, but you'd been lied to before, so you couldn't take any chances. Nothing hurt more than being stabbed in the back by somoene you trusted.  
So you were understandably concerned when August called you over to his place with the message, "We need to talk."

August's apartment was normally neat and tidy - books on their shelves, bed made, dishes washed and in their proper cupboards. You often wondered if he was a neat freak or if he just wanted to impress you.  
Today, however, his apartment was in chaos. Books were strewn out all over the place and his bed was unmade, as though he'd been moving nonstop since the moment he awoke. You finally took a closer look at the books he kept around his apartment, having never paid much attention to them before. You saw now that they were books on lore and fairy tales. Titles like "Snow White," "Pinocchio," "Little Red Riding Hood," and "Rumplestiltskin" could be read on the spines of the looks littering the floor. You also noticed "Fairy Tale Origins" and "Fairy Tales Inspired by True Events" amongst the others.  
"August?" you called cautiously, not seeing the brunet anywhere. "What's going on? Are you alright?"  
You could hear a small crash followed by a string of curse words as August stumbled into view, having tripped over something in the process.   
"Hey, (y/n)," he greeted awkwardly.  
"What's going on?" you repeated. "Why did you call me over? Why is your apartment a disaster?"  
"We need to talk," he said solemnly, a mix of fear and hesitation in his eyes. He led you over to the part of the couch that didn't have books on it and gestured for you to sit beside him.  
"Have you always been so invested in fairy tales?" you wondered, looking around at the books.  
"That's actually what we need to talk about."  
You looked back at him with a furrowed brow. "Why?"  
He took your hands in his. "Do you believe in magic?"  
You scoffed. "Magic? Like snapping your fingers and making your apartment clean?"  
"Kind of," he replied. "More like that there are truths behind the fairy tales you read as a child."  
"What do you mean?" you asked. "What truths?"  
He took in a breath, unsure of how to explain. "Every fairy tale you've ever read has an origin story, right? A base where the story was inspired? What if I told you that those bases were real events, just like the wars in history books?"  
"You mean to tell me that Snow White and Cinderella were real people?"  
You meant it jokingly, but he nodded solemnly.   
"August, what's going on?" you asked again. "Where did all this come from? Are you okay? Are you on drugs?"  
He sighed. "No, I'm not on drugs. And no, I'm not okay. (y/n), I need you to trust me. Don't you trust me?"  
"I think so," you replied softly. "I just don't understand what's wrong with you."  
He picked a book off the floor and set it in your lap. It was "Pinocchio."  
"This is my life, my history," he explained, looking down at the small boy on the cover.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Fairy tales are real," he tried again. "Every fairy tale has a history. There's a town in Maine called Storybrooke and all of the fairy tale characters reside there. I'm Pinocchio."  
"August..." You couldn't even think of a response. You thumbed through the book, scanning its pages. You weren't sure what you were looking for, but you were hoping for a sign that August wasn't crazy. You couldn't wrap your head around this idea of fairy tales truly existing, but you loved August and you wanted to believe him.  
"Look," he said, pulling up his pant leg. You glanced down and a gasp fell from your lips.  
"Why didn't you tell me you had a prosthetic leg?" you asked, taking in the very wooden limb.  
"You can see it?" he breathed.  
"Of course I can see it!"  
He brought you in for a hug, only adding to your confusion. "That means that at least a part of you believes me."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"It's not a prosthetic," he replied. "It's my leg. I'm Pinocchio. When I'm selfish or dishonest, I turn to wood. These past few months I haven't told you about my past are taking a toll on me, and I've been turning to wood."  
"And I can see that... because I believe your story?"  
He nodded eagerly.  
You blew out a breath. "Okay," you replied, your eyes darting between his wooden leg and his hopeful eyes. "I'll try. I do trust you, August."  
His hands came up to hold your cheeks and he planted a gentle kiss on your lips. "I love you, (y/n). Thank you for believing me."  
"I love you too," you nodded, resting against him. He spent the rest of the afternoon explaining Storybrooke and all of its residents, and you decided that you wanted to meet them.


	12. Pan - True Love

**True Love**  
Request for SebastianStansGirl  
A/N: Dying for a Cats or OUAT roleplay.  
I was talking to someone who said she didn’t write for Pan because he’s a grown man in a teenager’s body. I understand how that’s weird, but if you think too hard on anything in OUAT, it’s all weird and creepy. Hook and Rumple are hundreds of years old, Emma’s the same age as her parents, Belle and Rumple have quite an age difference between them… I just think of Pan as a teenage/young adult boy, and unless the request for him specifically mentions him being a father, I’m not going to mess with it. That’s how I look at it.  
“can it be where a girl who has been a lost girl for a while but never talks and when peter dies can you make her go see him on his bed lying dead and she finally speaks saying she loves him and kisses him and he comes to life .”

You sat on a log, staring into the blazing fire that sat in the middle of camp. Sitting on the logs around you were the Lost Boys, with Pan himself seated directly across from you. You tried to keep your gaze on the rising flames, not letting it drift to the green-clad leader on the other side, but that proved to be more difficult than you anticipated.  
You’d been a Lost Girl- the only Lost Girl- for some time now. It was hard to calculate just how much time, since time worked differently on Neverland and you had no way of tracking it, but you had been here for more than a little while. The boys had accepted you as one of their own, especially after you dominated Felix in a fight, but that didn’t mean you were friends. The boys were nice enough, but you still kept to yourself, sitting away from everyone when you ate or sat by the fire, only really participating when there was a game or training or a hunt. Pan didn’t let you sit out of those.  
If you were honest, you had grown attracted to the King of the Lost Boys. You knew those feelings would never be returned, but you couldn’t help it. You liked the air of authority that followed him wherever he went, the way the boys listened to his every word like it was the law – which it was. You had to admit that he could be intimidating when he was angry, and there were times you didn’t think you were going to survive being on the receiving end of his wrath, but he had never hurt you or sent you away, so either you were special or he wasn’t as dangerous as he wanted the boys to believe.   
You liked to think it was the former.  
You had reason to think so. He shared things with you that he never shared with the boys. Shortly after your arrival, he explained his situation to you and showed you the large hourglass that counted down his life. Your heart broke when you saw that his time was limited, but you were honored that he was sharing this with you.  
“Is there anything we can do?” you had asked, desperate for a way to help him survive.   
“Not without the heart of the truest believer,” he had replied, and you knew what that meant. Henry had come and gone, managing to escape with his family, and now there was nothing that could save Pan.

His death hit you harder than it hit any resident of Neverland.   
It came slowly, creeping up on him and draining him every day until he was too weak to do anything but lie in bed. He fought it as hard as he could, struggling to walk around and lead the boys. But you and Felix managed to keep him in bed, promising to take care of the island.   
You sat beside Pan, day in and day out. You knew the boys were talking about what could be going on while you spent the day in Pan’s tent, but you didn’t much care. You were determined to take care of him in his last moments, knowing you couldn’t save him.  
“Why?” he asked tiredly one evening as you sat at the edge of his bed.  
“Why what?” you inquired, placing a damp rag across his forehead. He had been complaining about his tent being too hot.  
“Why are you here?” he clarified. “You’ve been by my side since the sickness fell. Why?”  
A soft blush claimed your cheeks. “I can’t help. I can’t fix it. So I want to do whatever I can.”  
You missed the ghost of a smile that fall on Pan’s lips. “And that means taking care of me?”  
You nodded, turning to look at him. “Yes, it does. Unless you want me to leave…”  
He shook his head. “Don’t go.”  
Your heart warmed at his response and you smiled. “Can I get you anything?”  
“Water,” he replied weakly.  
You nodded and rose from the bed, sauntering out of his tent to go get some water from the river.

You still couldn’t bring yourself to accept his death. Even now as you sat beside his unconscious body, you couldn’t believe Pan was truly gone. The Lost Boys came and went, paying their respects and offering you condolences, but you stayed by his side, unmoving. Felix tried to get you to join him and the boys for dinner, but you didn’t feel like doing anything.  
“I knew you were sick…” you murmured, looking at Pan. You wanted to believe that he was just sleeping, but you knew better. “I knew you were dying, but I never wanted to admit it. I couldn’t. Even as you lied there, getting worse and worse, I pretended you were okay and that it would get better. But it didn’t. I knew it wouldn’t, but I just couldn’t accept that you were dying. That’s why I wanted to stay by your side. I couldn’t leave you to deal with it on your own.” You took in a breath and tenderly rested your hand on his chest, cringing at the cold temperature that accompanied the soft green velvet. “I love you, Pan. I never said anything because I thought it was stupid. I knew it would never get me anywhere. You’re Peter Pan; you’re not some lovesick puppy. That’s also why I stayed with you. It broke my heart to see you so weak.”  
You reached a hand up to wipe away the few stray tears that fell from your eyes. You looked over your shoulder to ensure that you and Pan were alone before you looked back at him. You scooted closer and leaned down, hovering above him. Biting your lip nervously, you inched closer, your eyes fluttering closed as you pressed your lips to his. You weren’t expecting anything, since he was gone, but you had to know what it would feel like.  
The second your lips touched his, a flash surrounded you and it felt like the world was shaking. Pan’s emerald eyes fluttered open, staring up at you unsurely. You pulled back and sat up, staring back in shock.  
“(y/n)?” he greeted softly.  
“Pan?” you countered, partially afraid and partially relieved.   
“How am I alive?” he inquired.  
A blush stained your cheeks. “I, uhm… I might have… kissed you…”  
The boys felt the shake as well and came rushing in to make sure you were alright. Gasps of surprise rang through the room when they saw Pan’s eyes open.  
“Pan?” Felix murmured. “How?”  
Pan’s eyes were stuck on you. He sat up, reaching out a hand to rest it on your cheek.   
“You saved me,” he murmured. “Your love saved me.”  
“I thought only true love could do that,” one of the boys commented. Another chorus of gasps sounded.  
“True love…” Pan repeated. He leaned in and captured your lips, much to the dismay of the boys. They grumbled in disgust, quickly shuffling out of the tent.  
“True love,” you smiled softly. You spent the next several days with Pan, helping him recover.


	13. Jefferson - Hats and Tea

**Hats and Tea**  
Request for Missunderstood  
A/N: I want to start a Cats series. Canon character couples or reader insert?  
“Could you do a Jefferson X reader where reader was Alice, and they were in a relationship. However, the curse hasn't been broken, and he's desperately trying to get her to remember him? Thanks :)”

He watched you from afar. He saw you laughing with your friends Ruby and Ashley. He knew who you were – who you really were, not just your Storybrooke persona. Truth be told, he missed you. You were friends back in your old life; lovers, actually, and he longed for you to know the truth. But there wasn’t a way to break the curse, as far as he knew, so he would have to suffer in silence, watching you from a distance just as he watched Grace.  
Sitting alone in his house, Jefferson wandered around, trying to think of a way to jog your memory. You were conveniently very fond of the story of Alice in Wonderland – if only he could tell you that you were in it. Back in Wonderland, you were Alice, and you were his true love. But you were visiting friends in the Enchanted Forest when the curse hit, and you got swept up in it. Since then, you were a simple resident of Storybrooke, owning a tea shop on the edge of town, which you called Underland Tea. It was a name that had come to you one day, and you didn’t know why, but you liked it.  
True love. That’s how he referred to you. He didn’t call you his girlfriend or his lover. He called you his true love whenever anyone asked about you. It was the purest description of the bond the two of you shared. Perhaps he could use that to get you back.  
He began scanning through all of the books on magic that he owned. He even ventured into the library to read everything he could on curses and spells and the power of true love. One theory was prominent in all of his research – true love was the most powerful magic of all.  
He recalled Snow White’s sleeping curse, triggered by Regina’s poisoned apple. No one and nothing could wake Snow from her slumber, except for a kiss from Prince Charming – her true love. Perhaps a kiss would do the trick with you and Jefferson. But how could he earn a kiss from you? You weren’t a very flirty person, and you didn’t go around kissing people out of nowhere. He had to come up with a good reason. Of course, he could always grab your face and kiss you passionately as he did often back in Wonderland, but if it didn’t work, he’d be left standing there looking like a creep, and then he’d lose you for good.  
But he had to try.

You bid goodbye to a loyal customer who had just bought one of your biggest bags of tea leaves, watching as the door swung closed behind him. You wiped off the counter with a damp rag before stepping around it, looking around your shop. Along the two side walls were long tables filled with glass drink dispensers, currently filled with different types of hot and cold tea. Boxes were set beside each jug, informing your customers which flavor was inside. Some of them were on their own, like jasmine green or simple black, but there were mixes as well, like peppermint chamomile or orange chai. The wall behind the register was full of teacups, pots, and cream and sugar jars of different sizes and designs. Some of them were more modern, others were antique and fragile. The rest of the store displayed hundreds of boxes of tea, and on the front of the counter you had suggested combinations and a list of teas that helped soothe certain ailments, like peppermint for nausea and chamomile for nerves. (1)  
The bell above the front door jingled, signaling that the door was opening a customer was entering the shop.  
“Good afternoon!” you called out, turning to see who your guest was. Your heart fluttered upon seeing a tall brunette sporting a black top hat in the doorway. “Oh, hello Jefferson. How’s your hat business?”  
He smiled softly. You used to always ask how his hats were coming along. “It’s good. I’ve been trying some new styles.”  
“That’s exciting,” you smiled. “You should bring some in sometime. I could advertise for you. I love your work.”  
His heart stung at the familiar words. You were always supportive of his hats, even if they didn’t make a lot of money.  
“I’ll have to take you up on that,” he smiled. “Are you busy? I was hoping we could talk.”  
You quirked a brow. “No, I’m not busy. I was just about to close for lunch. What did you want to talk about?”  
He approached you, swallowing the lump in his throat. He stood in front of you, just a few inches taller, and rested a gentle hand on your cheek. You thought it was strange, him being so close when you barely knew each other, but you couldn’t deny the flutter in your heart and the urge to lean into his touch.  
“Please don’t think me too forward,” he whispered. “You just… remind me of someone… and I have to try something…”  
You nodded softly, not protesting one bit as he leaned in and brushed his lips over yours. You tilted your head for a better angle and returned the kiss. Perhaps a bit too passionately, but you had been crushing on the hatter for months now, and it felt good to feel his lips on yours. You rested your hands on his chest, gripping the lapels of his coat, pulling him closer.  
He pulled back for a breath and a spark flooded through you. Something ignited in your mind and it felt like the world was spinning. You stared up at Jefferson with wide eyes.  
“Jefferson…”  
He looked at you hopefully. “(y/n)?”  
“Alice,” you corrected him. “I’m… Alice. Your Alice.”  
He grinned and pulled you in for another kiss. “Yes! I’m so glad you remember. I was hoping a kiss would work.”  
“I missed you,” you murmured against his lips. You wrapped your arms around his neck and his wound around your waist. The shop remained closed for the rest of the day as you and Jefferson made up for lost time.

 

(1) I see online a lot that people recommend ginger tea for a stomach ache, but I always use peppermint, whether it’s nausea or cramping.


	14. Hook - Next Go Round - Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First smut. Fairly detailed, because I read quite a bit of smut and I have experience.

**Killian Jones – Next Go Round**  
A/N: First smut!   
So I’m now writing smut. I’m still new so it’s a little awkward for me. You guys can request smut since I’m posting these to their respective fandom series, but I won’t take specific plots for smut. You can give fluff plots and ask to add smut, but the smut plots will be mine.

You sauntered across the floor of the Jolly Roger, your high heeled boots clicking against the hard wood. You made your way up to the helm where Killian stood, his good hand gripping the wheel to keep the ship steady. His left arm hung limply by his side as he gazed out at the horizon. It was nearly dusk, the sun setting and casting a beautiful glow of red, pink, orange, and purple across the sky. You always loved watching the sunset, but you didn’t get much chance when Killian was on a mission. You always had to be by his side – not that you complained about your duties as first mate or as the captain’s lover.   
You stood beside him and wrapped your arms around his left, resting your head on his shoulder and following his gaze out to the sea. “What are you thinking about, my captain?”  
He finally broke his gaze with the air and looked down at you. A soft smirk split his lips as he gazed as your (h/c) hair pressing against his leather jacket. “I’m thinking about instructing Smee to take the helm so I can spend some quality time with my first mate.”  
You looked up at him with a raised brow. You were never lacking for attention, but you knew that the Jolly Roger came first, and Killian loved steering her. He rarely had someone else take over the helm, though he had recently begun teaching you how to steer.   
“And what would you and your first mate be doing for quality time, Captain?” you inquired cheekily. “Quality time” usually meant being locked in his cabin for hours on end, shedding each other’s clothing and worshipping each other’s bodies.   
He grinned, dipping his head so his lips ghosted over your ear, sending a chill up your spine. “I’d be happy to show you as soon as we return to my cabin.”  
He pulled back and looked at his crew. “Smee! Front and center!”  
Smee scrambled up the steps to the helm and stood beside Killian, ready to comply. “Yes, Captain?”  
“I need you at the helm,” Killian replied, patting his shoulder and wrapping an arm around your shoulders. “First Mate (l/n) and I have a meeting to attend.”  
Smee raised a brow but nodded dutifully, resting his hands on the wheel. He watched you and Killian saunter below deck, heading for his cabin on the far end of the ship. It was far enough away from the other sleeping quarters and the rest of the ship that you didn’t have to worry too much about being quiet during your “quality time.”

Once in his room, his arms wrapped tightly around your waist. Yours secured around his neck as his lips pressed against yours, hungry and passionate. You rested a hand on his cheek, your nails scraping against his stubble. He growled into your mouth, his hand sliding down to your ass, squeezing possessively. You moaned against his lips, your other hand sliding up to tangle in his short brown locks. He walked you backwards until your knees hit the bed and you fell back. He shifted so that he fell with you, never removing his lips from yours.   
His left arm supported his weight as he hovered above you, his right hand gripping your hip. His waist pressed against yours, causing you to spread your legs so he could rest between them. You ran a hand down his chest, pulling at the clasps of his vest so that it fell open. The shirt he wore underneath was open with a low neckline, so you reached in to press your hand against his bare chest. He hummed appreciatively, his fingers tightening on your hip as you raked your nails through his chest hair.  
“These have to go,” you murmured, tugging on the fabric that covered his torso. He chuckled and shifted so that his legs were supporting him, his arms frantically pulling at the sleeves of his jacket. You pushed the open vest from his shoulders and reluctantly broke the kiss so you could pull the black poet short over his head. You nibbled your lip as your eyes travelled down his bare, toned torso, your hands following your gaze and running over every inch of his chest.  
“We’re a little uneven, love,” he commented, looking at your very clothed chest. He leaned down to kiss you as his hand fumbled with the strings that held your bodice closed. He leaned back and brought you up with him, your seated position making the removal of your clothing much easier. You shed the bodice and raised your hands above your head so Killian could pull the cotton shirt over your head. You shivered pleasantly as the cool air in the cabin blew across your bare torso.   
The pirate hummed approvingly, gently pushing you to lie back on the bed. You complied, your arms resting above your head as his gaze traveled down your body. You loved the look of hungry lust in his blue eyes as they looked up at you, locking onto yours. His hand came to rest on your exposed hip and you shivered at his touch. It traveled up your side, eliciting a soft hum from your throat at the feeling of his skin on yours. He dipped his head, peppering kisses along your neck. You tilted your head back, giving him better access. He greatly took advantage, opening his mouth and latching onto your neck. He bit down on your sensitive skin, drawing a gasp from your lips. His hand slid up to cover your breast, leading the gasp to turn into a moan. His thumb slid over your nipple and you shivered beneath him. He sucked a mark of possession onto your neck as your hands tangled in his hair, tugging gently.   
“Killian…” you murmured softly as his lips traveled down your neck to your collarbone. He gently nibbled the soft skin there, earning another gasp from your throat, before continuing further down. He peppered kisses all the way to your other breast, wrapping his lips around the sensitive bud there and flicking his tongue across it. You sucked in a breath and arched your back, pressing your chest closer to his mouth. He chuckled, the soung vibrating against your skin, and sucked gently, his tongue sliding across your nipple. He made sure neither breast was left unattended, his hand grasping and stroking and pulling on one while his mouth worked the other. You were almost sure he’d be able to finish you off without even removing your panties between his hand and his mouth worshipping your boobs like he’d never touch them again.  
“Killian,” you moaned again with a hint of desperation. He understood and pulled his mouth from your breast, smirking at the light hickey he left on the underside of it. He attached his mouth to the center of your chest, trailing kisses down your abdomen. He took great care in kissing every inch of skin he could as he made his way to the waistband of your leather pants. He gently nibbled your belly button as his hand unfastened the strings of your pants, loosening them so he could pull them form your hips. Your hips wiggled against him, both out of pleasure and in an attempt to help him remove your clothes.   
“You’re so beautiful,” he commented as he pulled off your boots and pants, marveling at your bare legs. His hand slid up your half, moaning under his breath at your smooth skin under his touch. His hand traveled up your thigh, gripping the thin fabric of your panties. He leaned down to hover above you, his left forearm supporting his weight. He dipped his head to press his lips to yours and you moaned into his mouth. You ran your hands down his chest, dragging your nails across his skin. He shuddered under your touch, taking your lower lip between his teeth. You gasped as he tugged, sucking your lip into his mouth. Your mouth opened and your tongue darted out to swipe across his upper lip. He stopped biting and let his tongue wrestle with yours before sucking on the soft muscle.   
You moaned his name as he ground his hips against yours. You could feel his arousal pressing against your thigh through his leather pants. Your hands slid down his chest to the ties that held his trousers together, pulling on the strings. He was happy to wiggle his hips so you could free him from the confines of his clothes, using your feet to push the pants off his legs. He shifted to kick the pants to the floor, returning his nearly bare body to yours.  
He tore his lips from yours and kissed down your body, pausing here and there to nibble and suck on your skin. You gasped and moaned under his touch, tangling your fingers in his hair as he traveled down your torso. When he reached your panties, he took them between his teeth and continued down, pulling the garment off with surprising ease. You groaned as the cool air blew across your heat, wiggling your hips against your will.   
He gingerly took your leg in his hand, caressing your thigh as he kissed up your leg, staring at the inside of your knee. “You’re so beautiful,” he murmured as his kisses neared the spot where you needed him most. Your legs spread subconsciously, ready for him to give you the attention you desperately craved. His hand left your leg, moving to cup your sex. His thumb slipped between your folds and caressed your clit, causing your hips to jerk.  
“So ready for me, love,” he whispered huskily, dipping his head. His hand returned to your thigh, gripping it as he pressed his lips to your heat. He kissed your folds before slipping his tongue between them, licking a long stripe up your sex. You let out a breathy moan, your legs trying to squeeze together. His other arm wrapped around your leg and his hook rested on your hip, the cool metal providing a beautiful contrast against your burning skin. He opened his mouth against your sex and sucked on your clit, gently biting as he did so. Your moans came louder and more desperate, your hands tugging at his hair, bucking your hips against his mouth. Without removing his mouth from your heat, his tongue slid down to your entrance and pushed in. You gasped at the contact, wiggling your hips as his tongue swirled inside you. His hand slid up your thigh to grip your ass, using the new grip to pull your heat closer to his mouth.  
Before long, you felt a familiar knot on your belly, nearly bubbling over the edge. He continued his assault on your sex, sucking and biting and swirling his tongue while his hook kept your hips steady and his hand kneaded your ass. You moaned out his name as the knot exploded and your orgasm overtook you. Killian sucked up your orgasm, helping you ride it out. When your hips collapsed and your moans reduced to breathy gasps, he removed himself, kissing his way back up your body. He kissed your lips and you happily responded, tasting yourself on his tongue.   
Your hands reached down to push his boxers off his hips, letting his length free. You took it in one hand, earning a contented groan from the pirate, and guided it to your entrance. He bucked his hips forward without warning, thrusting into you. You moaned loudly and he happily swallowed it, his arms resting on either side of your head as he thrust rhythmically. His hand slid into your hair, his fingers tangling in your (h/c) locks, roughly pulling your head back. You gasped as he dipped his head to ravish your neck, biting and sucking the sensitive skin. Your legs wrapped around his waist, pushing him deeper into you. No matter how many times you came, Killian thrusting into you always felt amazing.  
It wasn’t long before you felt your knot building again. It only took a couple more thrusts and bites to your neck for your walls to break and you became a shivering, moaning mess. The brunet above you growled in your ear as he neared his own orgasm, his thrusts losing their rhythm and becoming desperately sporadic. Your legs tightened around him as you finished, letting out a long moan that ended in his name. You collapsed against the sheets as Killian slowed his thrusts, your body exhausted from so much attention.   
He kissed you lazily, lovingly, as he pulled out of you, lying own beside you. He untangled his hand from your hair and wrapped his arms around you, letting you curl into his chest.  
“I love you, Captain Jones,” you murmured, tilting your head up to kiss his stubble-covered chin.  
“I love you too, First Mate (l/n),” he replied with a tired chuckle, kissing your forehead. No one saw you for the rest of the night – not that they were surprised.


	15. Regina - My Queen - Smut

**My Queen**  
Request for Strideranime12  
A/N: Hey Oncers! My Etsy shop now has fandom candles and the first one is Rumplestiltskin!  
https://www.etsy.com/listing/453846456/rumplestiltskin?ref=shop_home_active_1  
“Can you do a Regina x fem reader smut if requests are still open?  
where they were fighting because Regina was hanging to much time with Robin? Oh and Can the Regina be the Dominant one? And the readers shy?  
Thanks! Oh btw Love your story's.”

You sat alone in a booth at Granny’s, glaring daggers at the back of Regina’s head. She was sitting a few tables away with Robin Hood and they appeared to be having a wonderful conversation… not that you were watching them or anything.  
“Why don’t you just go talk to her?” Ruby asked as she stood by your table, refilling your now cold cup of coffee.  
“Why would I need to talk to either of them?” you replied defensively, tearing your gaze from the couple to look up at the brunette.  
She let out a knowing chuckle. “Come on, (y/n). Everyone can see how you look at Regina. Well, everyone except her.”  
A blush stained your cheeks. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
She barked out a laugh, resting a hand on her hip. “Sure you don’t. That’s why you’re giving Robin the death glare.”  
You let out a sigh, staring down at your steaming cup of coffee. “Fine. Maybe I have a thing for the mayor and maybe I don’t like how much time she’s been spending with the thief.”  
“So the rumors are true,” a familiar voice intervened. You paled visibly when you realized the voice was not Ruby’s. You could hear Ruby’s heels clicking against the tile as she retreated, giving you and Regina a moment alone.  
“What rumors?” you replied nonchalantly, sipping your coffee.  
She sat down across from you. “The rumors about you and me being perfect for each other.”  
Your blush returned. “I might have heard something about that.”  
She chuckled. “Everyone tried to tell me that you felt the same for me as I do about you, but I never got that vibe from you. Robin’s been trying to convince me to ask you out but I didn’t think I had a chance.”  
You looked up at her. “That’s why you two have been so close? I thought you two were a thing now.”  
She raised a brow. “Were you jealous, (y/n)?”  
“No!” you replied defensively. “Well… maybe… I just didn’t think I had a chance with you either. I thought you were with Robin and that everyone was lying to me about you having feelings for me to make me feel better.”  
She nodded softly. “I thought the same thing. But after listening to you and Ruby, I get the feeling that the whole town was right and I was just blind.”  
You nibbled your lip as you looked at her. “So what do we do now?”  
She leaned forward, reaching out to rest her cheek on your hand. “We prove them right.”  
You smiled shyly and leaned in, letting her brush her lips against yours. Your characteristic shyness returned and you froze, not giving nearly as much into the kiss as you wanted to.  
She pulled back, a furrow in her brow. “Was I wrong? Are you not into this?”  
“No, I am,” you replied, shaking your head. “I just… I’m not…”  
“You’re shy,” she concluded with a soft smile. You nodded, ducking your head. She reached out, holding your hand and gently squeezing. “As long as you’re interested, I can work with shy.”  
“I’m interested,” you agreed immediately. You watched as she rose from the booth, offering you a hand. You accepted it, smiling at the warmth of her fingers lacing between yours. She led you out of Granny’s and down the street, heading back to her manor.

Once inside, she led you to her bedroom.  
“Henry’s staying with Emma,” she told you as you walked through the empty house. You nodded wordlessly, your heartbeat increasing as you stepped into her room and she closed the door behind you. She took your face in her hands, resting her forehead on yours. Her brown eyes bore into yours, silently asking permission. At your nod, she tilted her head and pressed her plump lips to yours.   
Her hands fell from your face, gripping the front of your jacket. She gently pushed it from your shoulders and you wiggled your arms, letting it fall to the ground. Your hands rested on her neck as she peeled off her own jacket, never breaking the kiss. Her hands then found your hips, pulling your body against hers.  
“Do you trust me?” she asked between kisses, gently walking you back towards the bed. A gasp escaped your lips as you fell onto your back with Regina hovering above you.  
“Yes,” you whispered, nodding gently.   
She grinned. “Good.”  
You stared up at her as she sat on her knees, peeling her shirt over her head. You couldn’t help but marvel at her bare torso, her bra being the only remaining coverage. You were too shy to reach out and touch her and she noticed, leaning down to hover over you. She pressed tender kisses down your jaw and neck, her hands sliding down to the hem of your shirt, gently sliding the fabric up. Your arms rested above your head and you arched your back, helping her remove your top. Her hands then slid down your bare sides, causing you to shiver under her touch.   
You suddenly felt exposed and the need to cover yourself was growing. Regina noticed your discomfort and kissed you sweetly, one hand resting on your cheek.  
“It’s okay,” she murmured against your lips. “Trust me.”  
You nodded, returning the kiss. Your hands reached up to tangle in her dark locks as her hands skimmed up and down your sides, pausing to grip your hips. You tilted your head back when her lips ghosted over your neck, pressing tender kisses to your sensitive skin. Your mouth fell open in silent pleasure as she applied more pressure, gently nipping and sucking at the base where your neck met your shoulder.  
You felt an unfamiliar tingling sensation spreading through your stomach, radiating lower as she ground her hips against yours. Surprised gasps fell from your lips between her hand tangling in your hair and her teeth grazing against your neck. When her other hand slid down to grasp your rear, squeezing your ass through your jeans, your legs fell open of their own accord. You could feel her smirk against your neck as she pulled away to look at you.  
“Do you want me?” she whispered, nudging your nose with hers.  
You nibbled your lower lip, too nervous to mumble out a reply. You gasped when her hips ground against yours, the tingling sensation spreading through your lady parts.  
“Do you?” she questioned again, dipping her head to nibble your earlobe. You nodded helplessly and she grinned against your skin, sucking on your ear as one of her hands made its way to the fastening of your jeans. You felt your shyness returning with every article of clothing she removed. She sensed your nerves and nuzzled her nose into your neck.  
She slid your jeans down your legs, one hand pushing down the fabric while the other caressed your skin. You hummed softly at the tender attention she paid to your body, your anxiety washing away with her every move. After doing away with your pants, she crawled back up your body, pressing her lips to yours. She reached one hand under your back to fumble with the clasp of your bra. Once it was unclasped, you arched your back so she could pull the straps from your shoulders. You shivered at the cool night air, trying to push back your nerves as Regina marveled at your bare breasts.  
“You are beautiful,” she complimented, bringing her hands down to rest on your chest. You arched into her touch, eyes closing and mouth falling open as she slid a thumb across your nipple. The bud hardened under her fingers, your arousal growing as she kneaded the mound of skin. She trailed kisses down your neck, pausing to nibble your collarbone before making her way to your other breast. Without warning she took it into her mouth, earning a vocal gasp from you. She grinned around her mouthful of breast, her tongue flicking across your nipple before she sucked gently. You let out a noise of contentment, only slightly embarrassed when you realized that you had actually made noise. You were too lost in her very tender attention to care about being embarrassed.  
Her lips and tongue on your breast spiked your arousal and your legs spread further. She rubbed against you, squeezing one breast with her hand while her lips assaulted the other. You arched into her touch, pressing her mouth closer to your breast, and she was happy to oblige.  
“Regina…” you gasped. She understood your needs and pulled away, kissing her way down to your hips. She nibbled and sucked the skin of your abdomen while her fingers slipped into your panties, pulling them off. She slid her hands up and down your legs, leaning back to admire your bare body. She pressed a kiss to the inside of your knee, making her way to your inner thigh. You sucked in a breath as she neared your heat, wondering how long she’d make you wait. You wiggled your hips desperately as she kissed her way up and down your other thigh.  
She chuckled. “Someone’s excited.”  
“Regina,” you breathed.  
She lowered herself between your legs, hooking them over her shoulders. Her hands rested on your hips as she dipped her head, pressing a kiss to your folds. You bit your lip in anticipation, a moan ripping through your lips when her tongue slid up between your lips. You couldn’t help but buck your hips against her mouth. She held your hips a little tighter, keeping them still as she introduced your body to sensations you’d only ever dreamed of. One of her hands slid down to cup your ass, kneading gently and using the grip to pull your heat closer to her mouth. She pressed a kiss to your clit before sucking it into her mouth, earning another moan from your lips.   
She opened her mouth and slid her tongue up and down along your slit, flicking your clit a couple of times. She then pressed her tongue into your entrance, causing your hands to fly up to your head and grip the pillow. Your arched your back, trying not to buck your hips again, and fisted your hands in the pillowcase beneath your head.  
She returned her tongue to sucking on your clit, the hand on your hip sliding down to your entrance. She pushed her middle finger in, pumping gently to get you used to the sensation. You let out another moan, all coherent thought lost. You couldn’t think about a single thing besides Regina’s head between your legs.  
She added another finger, bending her wrist to thrust in at a different angle. She found just the right spot and you sucked in a gasp, unable to control your bucking hips. She chuckled against your heat, the sound vibrating against your clit. She sucked harder, gently nibbling your clit, and pumped her fingers faster.   
A bundle of nerves built in your lower belly and you could feel it growing with every flick of her tongue and every pump of her fingers. Her hand on your ass pulled your heat as close to her mouth as she could get and that was the last straw. A loud, shameless moan ripped from your lips as the dam inside you broke. Your orgasm shook your hips and spilled out into her mouth. She continued licking, sucking, and pumping until your hips collapsed and your orgasm died down. When your moans faded into breathless gasps, she gently pulled away, pulling her fingers out and giving your heat one final lick before sitting up.   
She crawled back up your body and pressed a gentle kiss to your lips. She then lied down beside you and pulled you into her arms. You buried your nose into her neck, feeling tired and satisfied.  
“I love you,” she murmured, kissing the top of your head.  
“I love you too,” you replied through a yawn. She held you close and you soon fell asleep in her arms.


	16. Pan - So Confident - SMUT

**So Confident**  
Request for mkayrobbie  
“Hey could you do a smut with Pan?”

You lunged at Rufio, the Lost Boy, trying to focus on the spear in your hand. Your aim faltered when he dodged, landing you on the ground with a face full of dirt.  
“You need more confidence in your moves, (y/n),” Pan stated, distaste clear in his voice. “Show her how it’s done, Felix.”  
Felix grinned and launched towards you. You could barely blink before you were pinned to a tree with a blade against your neck. Fear clouded your gaze as you stared at him, almost positive that he would end you.  
Pan cleared his throat and Felix backed away, returning to the group of boys. They all smirked at you for being the worst fighter among them. You looked pitifully to the ground, sinking into a seated position against the tree. Pan began playing his flute, giving the boys a tune to dance to, leaving you to sulk on your own. You were unaware of the leader’s gaze on you.  
The music seemed louder to you tonight. You knew that only those who felt lost could hear it, and you certainly felt lost, even surrounded by your so-called family.   
“You really do need to work on your confidence,” came Pan’s voice from beside you. You turned to look up at him, a frown on your lips. He seemed proud of himself for sending his boys on you and making you lose. You wanted to punch that smug little smirk right off his lips, but you knew you’d miss and make your case worse.  
“Yeah,” you replied lamely, staring distantly into the fire.

Later that night, after the boys were all asleep, you sneaked into Pan’s tent. You had told him earlier that you wanted to talk to him alone.  
“What do you want?” he asked coldly, seemingly uninterested in whatever you had to say. You watched as he sat on his bed, sharpening one of his blades.  
You knelt on the bed in front of him. “I’ve been thinking about what you said, about working on my confidence.”  
He raised a brow at you sitting so close to him, an act that would have injured any of the boys, but said nothing. “Is that so?”  
You nodded, reaching out and plucking the blade from his hands. His curiosity grew as he let you take it, watching as you tossed it aside.   
“How’s that going?” he inquired nonchalantly. You leaned forward, resting your hands on his shoulders. You used the stability to swing a leg on either side of his hips, landing you on his lap.  
“You tell me,” you replied, looking down at him. You could swear a faint blush dusted his cheeks at your new position, but he remained calm.  
“What exactly do you think you’re doing?” he asked, looking up at you, a playful glint in his eye.  
“Proving my confidence,” you replied simply. You rested a hand on either side of his face and tilted your head down, smashing your lips against his. You had to move quickly before your motivation faltered. He responded immediately – something you’d been hoping for but not expecting. Your lips melded perfectly against his and a low growl escaped his throat. His hands found your hips and you quickly grabbed them, returning them to his sides.  
“My confidence, my rules,” you said huskily. You began kissing down his jaw and neck, pausing here and there to nibble the skin. You found the spots that made him gasp and growl, making a mental note of them. Your hands traveled down his chest, feeling as much as you could through the soft velvet and leather. He hummed softly in response, placing his hands on the bed behind him for support.  
Your hands fumbled with his belt, sliding it from around his waist. His shirt loosened and you slid your hands underneath the fabric, brushing against his bare chest. He gasped at the contact but made no move to stop you as you slid your hands higher, pushing the shirt over his head. He lifted his arms to assist you, staring at you with a new emotion in his emerald eyes.  
You bit your lip playfully as you returned to kissing his collarbone, making your way down his chest. He slid down the bed and moved to lie down, giving you better access to his torso. Your hands roamed his sides, dragging your nails across his skin while your lips nibbled their way down to his waist. You sat up and slid off his pants, glad that he had already removed his shoes.  
“We’re a little uneven,” he commented, looking between his naked body and your fully clothed one.  
You grinned and gripped the hem of your shirt, slowly lifting it over your head. Your lace bra did little to cover your breasts, which Pan noticed as you tossed your shirt aside. He sat up and latched his hands onto your chest, his lips finding your neck. You gasped in surprise, having fully planned to take control. Your hands tangled in his hair, tugging at it, earning a growl from his lips. His hands slid down to the waistband of your skirt, tugging it past your hips. You wiggled and shifted so the fabric could be removed entirely.   
“Much better,” he replied, his lips traveling down your chest. He sucked at your cleavage, leaving marks along the edge of your bra. You placed your hands on his chest, pushing him back to lie down. He smirked up at you, his arms resting above his head, perfectly content with letting you take the lead.  
You rid yourself of your bra and panties and straddled his lap, your hands on his waist. You leaned down to pepper kisses along his neck, your nails digging into his hips while you rocked your waist against his. He grunted when your sex rubbed against his, his arousal strikingly obvious. You grinned and bit down on the skin where his neck met his shoulder, a spot that you had learned was his weakness. He let out a moan as you suckled on the spot, grinding your hips against him, adding to your own arousal.  
He reached one hand down between your legs, his fingers dancing across your clit. You gasped at the contact, your legs spreading of their own accord. He smirked at the response and rubbed his fingers against you. You whimpered and began rocking your hips against his hand, burying your face in his neck. He slipped a slender finger between your folds and down to your entrance, pressing in without warning. You gasped and rocked your hips more, biting his neck in response.  
He removed his finder and you whimpered at the loss of contact. “I believe you said you were in charge,” he commented huskily. You groaned at the reminder and he chuckled, watching you as you sat up. You ground your hips against him again, turning his chuckle into a growl. You spread your legs and dropped yourself onto him, moaning as he entered you. His hands latched onto your hips, trying to contribute to the way you rocked your hips against his. Placing your hands on his stomach for balance, you bounced up and down on his lap, your mouth falling open in pleasure. This was the best idea you’d ever had.  
His nails dug into the skin on your hips, grunting at the way your sex felt around his manhood. He suddenly sat up, offering a new angle that made you moan. He wrapped his arms around your waist, holding you against his chest. You tangled a hand in his hair while the other rested on his shoulder, your nails digging into his skin. He dipped his head and sucked on your neck, leaving a mark that would be hard to hide from the boys. His teeth grazed your skin as you bounced against him, a knot of pleasure tying in your lower belly. He slid a hand down to your heat, his fingers rubbing at your clit, causing your hips to jerk out of rhythm. He rubbed faster, in time with your thrusts, and you let out a loud moan. Your moans came louder and higher as your hips moved faster, unable to keep a rhythm as the knot in your belly burst, your orgasm overwhelming you. His name fell from your lips as you continued rocking your hips.  
Once your high was coming down, he wrapped his arms around your waist and flipped you so that he was above you, still inside you. You wrapped your legs around his waist, tangling your hands in his hair. He tangled a hand in your locks while the other rested on your hip, leaving bruising fingerprints. He thrust into you roughly, his pride rising at the moans that flew from your mouth. You were sure the boys could hear you even if they were asleep.  
His release came soon after. His thrusts came faster and he tightened his hand in your hair. He grunted before moaning your name, burying his face in your neck. His hips slowed to a stop against yours and he just lied there inside you, kissing your neck.  
He pulled out and rolled to the side, pulling you into his arms.  
“You’d better not practice your confidence with anyone but me,” he stated as his fingers lazily toyed with your hair.  
You giggled and looked up at him. “Only you, I promise.”  
He grinned and kissed your forehead, pulling the blanket over the both of you before dozing off.


	17. Hook - Compensation - Smut

Compensation  
Request for Rei-chan  
Warning: Smut.  
“She gets kidnapped by pan.”

You sighed as you leaned against one wall of the cage, cringing as shifting your weight caused it to rock in the air. You were afraid of heights, so being locked in a cage suspended by vines was one of your worst fears. You brought your knees up to your chest and wrapped your arms around them, burying your face in your sleeves.   
You were Captain Hook’s first mate, so you had gone with him on his trip to Neverland. You didn’t think it was a good idea to go traipsing through the magical jungle, especially since Pan would know the second you set foot on the island, but you trusted Killian and you always had his back. He was hunting some rare flower that had magical healing properties, because your brother back home was really sick. Killian swore that this flower was your best chance at helping him.  
You and Killian got separated in the massive jungle that took up most of the island, and before too long, Pan found you. A group of lost boys launched at you at once, rendering your sword useless. You put up a fight but they disarmed you, tackling you to the ground. Felix stepped in and tied your hands behind your back, and Pan ordered him to take you to the cages. 

Your thoughts were brought back to the cage when it shifted, alerting you that someone was leaning on it. Looking up, your eyes widened when you saw Killian on the other side of the wooden bars.  
“Hook!” you whispered excitedly.  
He grinned. “Miss me, love?”  
He made quick work of the lock and the door swung open. You carefully crawled towards it, not wanting to rock the suspended cage. He held out his arms and you practically leapt into them, glad to be freed. He kept an arm around your waist as he lowered the both of you back to the ground.   
You still clung to his shoulders when you landed.  
“Come on,” he murmured, taking your hand in his. “We have to get back to the ship before Pan finds you gone.”  
You nodded and let him lead you through the jungle, running as fast as your feet could carry you. 

You eventually reached the Jolly Roger and a sigh left your lips. Oh, how you’d missed her. You followed Killian aboard and smiled at the warm welcome that awaited you when the crew saw that you were okay. Killian took his place at the helm and you stood beside him, resting your head on his arm as he guided the ship away from the island.  
By nightfall, you had gained a safe distance between you and Neverland. Killian could see that you were tired, so he ordered Smee to take over so the two of you could head to bed. He led you to his cabin, knowing that you preferred sleeping there to your own room, and closed the door behind you so that no one would disturb you.  
You threw your arms around his neck. “Thank you for saving me.”  
He smiled and wrapped his arms around your waist. “Of course. I couldn’t just leave my first mate trapped in Neverland.”  
You lifted your head to look up at him, lost in his ocean blue eyes. You placed your hands on either side of his face and stood on your toes, pulling his head down to yours. He understood and closed the gap, capturing your lips in a loving kiss. You sighed into his mouth and your eyes fluttered closed. He bent his knees so his hand and hook could grasp the backs of your thighs and hoist you up. You wrapped your legs around his waist as he walked backwards towards the bed. He fell back on it with you on top of him, where you stayed as you pulled back from the kiss.  
“Perhaps I should repay you for saving me,” you murmured in a sultry voice, running your hands down the leather that covered Killian’s chest.  
He hummed in response. “And how might you do that, love?”  
You grinned and leaned down, kissing his jaw. His head tilted back to give you more access and you trailed your kisses down his neck. Your hands pushed at his shoulders, trying to rid him of his leather jacket. He understood and wiggled beneath you so that he could slide it off. While your mouth paid homage to his collarbone, your hands made quick work of the laces that held his vest closed, undoing them enough to pull the vest over his head. He sat up enough for you to remove it and his cotton shirt, leaving his torso bare. You hummed in approval when you ran your hands down chest, your fingers curling in his chest hair.   
“We’re uneven,” he commented, his eyes skimming down your fully clothed body. He sat up, keeping you on his lap, and kissed you passionately. You moaned into the kiss as his hands pried at the clasps of your corset, removing it with ease. He then found the fabric of the dress you wore beneath the corset, bunching it up in his hand and pulling it over your head. Your raised your arms to make the process easier, shivering pleasantly as your bare breasts were met with cool air.  
He broke the kiss and dipped his head to mimic your earlier actions, peppering kisses down your neck. You tilted your head back and tangled your hands in his hair. Using his left arm to hold you up, he dipped his head further and took your nipple into his mouth, his hand coming up to knead your other breast. Your mouth fell open in a gasp as his tongue flicked across the sensitive bud, swirling around it before sucking on it. As his hand expertly massaged your breast, you felt heat pooling between your legs. You grinded your hips against his waist, pushing your breast further into his mouth. He moaned against your flesh, and the sound sent vibrations through your body.  
You pushed him back to lie against the pillows, your hands sliding down his torso to his pants. You pulled at the laces and pushed the leather off his hips. He kicked his legs to remove the clothing entirely while you ground your hips against his. He let out a moan when your heat rubbed against his hard length. You bit back a moan of your own, feeling your arousal dampening your panties.  
You pulled off his boxers and he slid his hook under the waistband of your panties, ripping them off. You were too turned on to care about being short one pair, You ground your hips against him again, moaning when his bare arousal brushed against yours.   
“Ride me,” he murmured, placing his hand on your hip. You nodded and positioned yourself over him. In one quick movement, you slid down, taking his entire length inside of you. You moaned in unison at the sensation before you began rocking your hips, building a rhythm. You bounced up and down, sliding his manhood in and out of you at your own pace. He groaned and his fingers dug into your hip. You placed your hands on his abdomen for balance, picking up the pace, sliding almost entirely off of him and then slamming all the way down.   
You felt a knot building inside you, burning hotter when his hand slid between your legs. His fingers rubbed at your clit mercilessly, causing your hips to falter and lose rhythm. You moaned shamelessly as you rocked against him, so close to the edge.  
He moaned as you increased the pace, his hook resting on your lower back. He desperately wished he had a hand instead of a hook, so that he could be holding your skin while you bounced atop him.   
With his fingers aiding you, the dam inside you broke. Your orgasm overwhelmed you and you kept rocking your hips, trying to do the same for Killian. When your name fell from his lips, you knew you’d done your job.  
With a final thrust, you moaned in unison before you ceased bouncing. He returned his hand to your hip, gently rubbing the skin there. You leaned down to lie on his chest, too tired to slide off him. He didn’t mind, his hand resting in your hair as he kissed your forehead.  
“You can repay me anytime you like,” he smirked. You let out a giggle and kissed his jaw.  
“I’ll kepe that in mind.”  
You finally removed yourself from him and moved to lie beside him. Your leg draped across his waist and your arm wapped around his torso. He cradled your head in his arms and rested his head on yours. You fell asleep in his arms, sweaty and satisfied.


	18. Pan - Make Some Noise - SMUT

Make Some Noise  
A/N: Smut.  
Inspired by my OUAT roleplay with The Silver Iris.  
“You’re having some alone time with Pan and he’s on a mission to make you moan.”

A gasp fell from your lips as your back hit the trunk of a large tree, allowing Pan to trap you in his arms. You had come out to the middle of the jungle to think, and Pan had followed, wanting to know why you were mad at him before. He had apologized, something you didn’t think the leader of Neverland capable of doing, and before you could comprehend it, his lips were on yours and his hands were gripping your hips and all coherent thought had fled your mind in a melted heap.  
Your arms wound around his neck as he peppered kisses down your jaw and neck. Your head fell back to allow him better access, your breath fleeing your lungs in heavy pants, your fingers tangling in his sandy brown hair. His hands skimmed down your sides, grazing over your ass before gripping the backs of your thighs. In a second, he lifted you into the air, spreading your legs enough for you to wrap them around his waist. He hummed in satisfaction as the movement allowed him to further pin you to the tree, keeping you trapped.  
Not that you had any intention of leaving this position even if you could.  
His teeth grazed the base of your neck and you shuddered, biting your lip to stifle a moan.  
He could hear your hesitation and he frowned. “We’re pretty far into the jungle, aren’t we?”  
You nodded wordlessly, too lost in the sensation of his hands slipping under your shirt and rubbing your bare sides to form a proper response.  
“Then I would think you should have no opposition to letting me hear you,” he growled against your neck, dragging his tongue across your skin.  
Another gasp left your lips but you refused to give in. “Hear me what?” you inquired, playing dumb.  
“I want to hear those noises you’re trying to stifle,” he clarified, biting down on your neck where it met your shoulder. Your mouth fell open in silent pleasure. He began sucking on that spot and you couldn’t hold back anymore. A rather loud moan, a mix of all the moans you’d been holding back, ripped through your lips as your head fell back against the tree.  
He grinned. “That’s more like it, love.”  
Using your legs around his waist as leverage, he wrapped his arms around your middle and pulled you away from the tree. Before you could ask, you were lying on the leafy ground with Pan hovering above you, still nestled between your legs.  
He gripped the top of your shirt with both hands and pulled, tearing the fabric in half, revealing your chest. He could have easily snapped his fingers and made the material disappear, but you knew he very much enjoyed tearing your clothes off when he had the time.   
He unbuckled your corset and tossed it aside, letting your shirt fall open to expose your entire front. You weren’t shy, not anymore. The first time you two had been intimate, you tried to hide yourself. But his consistent gaping and gawking at your naked body assured any doubts you had, and you were more than happy to let him see you naked more often.  
He pinned your hands above your head, leaning down to pepper kisses across your chest. You arched your back, offering him more of your torso, and he grinned. He snapped his fingers to remove the fabric altogether, leaving your torso completely bare. He then dipped his head and took one of your breasts into his mouth, swirling his tongue around your hardening nipple. You whimpered at the sensation, a familiar heat tingling between your legs.   
He pulled back long enough to murmuer, “Louder, love,” before going back to attending your breast. When he began sucking, your walls broke and you moaned shamelessly. You had tried to hold it in, to make him work for it, but it didn’t take much for him to have you writhing in pleasure beneath him.  
He trailed kisses down your torso, pausing to nibble here and there, leaving love marks all over your skin. When he got to your leather pants, he pulled at the waistband with his teeth, ripping the material. With another snap of his fingers, the remains of your pants and your panties were gone.   
“We’re a little uneven,” you panted, though you didn’t really mind. The less clothing you wore, the more pleasure you received, so you were alright with being the only one without clothes.  
He released your hands, allowing you to slide them under his tunic. Your hands gently glided across his toned torso, and you grinned when you felt him shudder under your touch. He helped you pull the shirt from his head before prying of his pants and boxers, leaving you both equally nude.  
He settled between your legs again, pinning your arms above your head. You responded eagerly when he leaned down to capture your lips, tugging your lower lip between his teeth. You groaned softly as he began sucking on your lip, using it to distract you while he pushed into you. You moaned shamelessly as he filled you, a feeling you had come to very much enjoy. He grinned against your mouth as he began thrusting and you no longer held back your sounds of approval.   
Your legs returned to their original position around his waist, allowing him to plunge into you at a better angle, hitting your spot with every thrust. You moaned with every movement of his hips, lifting your own hips to meet him and add to the pleasure. He groaned softly, burying his face in your neck, biting the skin there.   
Keeping your hands pinned with one of his, his other hand tangled in your hair, roughly pulling it. You moaned in surprise as he used the leverage to tilt your head back, giving him more access to leave marks. His thrusts sped up, building that knot inside you. You could feel it tightening but you didn’t want the sensations to end.  
“You’re mine,” he growled into your ear, taking the lobe between his teeth. You nodded as best you could, your hands digging into the dirt above your head. You couldn’t hold back your noises of pleasure if you tried. Every breath you took ended in a sound falling from your lips, no matter how loud. That was the effect Pan had on you. You just couldn’t be quiet.  
“I love hearing you,” he groaned, soft moans falling from his lips in tune with yours. You knew it turned him on to hear you moan, which was why you made him work for it.   
A couple more well-angled and very rough thrusts and you came undone. The knot inside you burst, your orgasm overwhelming you. You practically screamed as Pan continued slamming into you, helping you through your orgasm. His followed soon after and he buried himself inside you, his face in your neck.  
You panted heavily as his hips slowed to a stop and he collapsed on top of you. He released your hands and you rested one on his head, playing with his hair.  
“You’re mine,” he murmured, kissing your jaw.  
You chuckled. “Yes, yours.”

Back at camp, all of the boys were staring intently into the jungle. The younger ones were confused, the older ones were jealous, and Felix sat by the fire, smirking to himself and thinking of what to say when you and Pan returned to the island.


	19. Hook - Hear Me Roar - SMUT

Hear Me Roar  
For The Silver Iris  
A/N: Enjoy the noise kink and forget about that God forsaken daddy kink!  
“The reader feels dominant and wants Killian to moan her name.”

Lips barely separated from each other as hands pulled desperately at half fastened clothing. Body heat rose and mingled together as bodies took turns pushing each other into the bedroom for privacy.  
Before Killian had the change to take control, you shoved at his chest, knocking him backwards onto his own bed. You then crawled over him, straddling his lap, returning your lips to his, hungry and lustful. You could him grin into the kiss as his hand and hook gripped your waist, holding you close as your hands fisted in his leather jacket.   
“What’s with the dominance, lass?” he managed between kisses as you shoved his jacket from his shoulders.  
“You’re mine,” was your only response as you latched your lips onto his neck, sucking at the stubble-covered skin. His breath hitched in his throat as he tilted his head back, allowing you more access.   
“I know you’re capable of making noise,” you told him as you pushed him back to lie down. Your hands frantically pulled at the buttons of his vest before pulling the fabric of his shirt from the waistband of his pants. He wiggled in compliance, helping you discard the clothing, leaving his torso bare. You ran your hands down his furry chest, dragging your nails across his skin. He hissed in response, his torso writhing beneath your touch.  
Your fingers worked at the fastening of his leather pants, grinning when he helped you slide them off. You returned to straddling his lap, rocking your hips against his. You could feel his arousal through his boxers and it spurred you on.  
He bit his lip, clearly trying to bite back a moan of approval. You pouted in response, wanting to hear his sounds.  
You leaned over him and kissed him passionately. “Come on, Captain,” you whispered, drawing out his nickname in the way that you knew made him crumble. “Let me hear you.”  
He grinned up at you though he melted at the nickname. His hand squeezed your ass, earning a squeal of surprise from you.   
“I’d rather hear you,” he countered, tilting his head to bite your neck. You turned your head in compliance, trying not to give in to his charms. You were in charge tonight. You were going to make him moan.  
You sat up and ground your hips against his, rocking hard against him and not letting up. He grunted in response, trying to hold back. You ran your nails down his chiseled chest before gripping the hem of your own shirt and pulling it over your head. You smiled at the gasp of approval that fell from Killian’s lips as he gazed up at your torso. You reached behind your back to pull at the clasp of your bra, slipping your arms through the straps before discarding the fabric.  
He tried to sit up to knead at your bountiful breasts but you pushed him back against the mattress. If you let him take a turn, you’d cave and let him take charge. You shifted above him so you could slide off your panties, kicking them to the floor, leaving you bare above the pirate. He bit his lip as you pulled his boxers from his hips, baring his arousal. You rubbed your wetness against him, enough to leave him wanting more but not enough for any sort of release. He gasped and threw his head back and you knew you were close to getting what you wanted. You finally sunk down on him in one go and he stopped holding back. A moan flew from his throat at the sensation and his hand gripped your hip. You began lifting your hips and slamming them back down against him, grinning when moans tumbled from his lips like prayer. Bracing your hands against his abdomen, you shifted your body to push down at a better angle and build up your own orgasm while you pleasured your pirate.   
His hand slid between your bodies to rest against your clit, allowing you to rub against him as you rocked your hips. You moaned at the feeling as you rocked your hips faster, unable to focus on rhythm as the pleasure increased.  
“(n/n),” Killian groaned, using your preferred nickname to spur you on. You bit your lip as he gently dragged his hook down your bare thigh, the cold metal contrasting with your burning skin. He ran the hook up your back, causing your entire body to shiver pleasantly. His hand snaked up your side to grasp your breast, kneading and pulling. You arched your chest into his hand.  
He sat up and rocked his hips to meet your rhythm. His left arm wrapped around your back while his right hand continued to knead your breast. He dipped his head to pepper stubbly kisses along your neck and you tilted your head back to give him more room. He sucked what you knew would be visible marks onto your neck and your mouth fell open in silent pleasure.  
You dug your nails into his shoulder and he bit down on your neck to muffle a groan. You grinned at the effect you had on him, dragging your nails down his back as best you could. He shivered under your touch and moaned into your neck.   
The tingling in your belly got stronger and tighter and you lost your rhythm, rocking your hips sporadically against his. Leaning back against the headboard for leverage, he bucked his hips up against you. His hand rested on your thigh, gripping it, while his other arm remained around your back, holding your bare chest to his. Your sensitive nipples rubbed against his chest hair and you whimpered, your senses overstimulated with pleasure.   
A loud moan ripped from your throat as the knot inside you burst. Your hips slowed as you were overwhelmed with the daze of your orgasm. Killian kept going, building up his own release and helping you ride out yours. His head rested on your shoulder as he moaned your name, his rhythm faltering as his release overcame him. You both slowed to a stop, sitting together with you remaining on his lap and him remaining inside you, holding each other in a comfortable, sweaty silence.   
“I love you,” he murmured, kissing your neck.  
“I love you too,” you replied, kissing his forehead. “And I love hearing you moan.”


	20. David - Tell Me

Tell Me  
Request for D Major  
A/N: Paraphrased the request so it didn’t give too much away. I didn’t fully remember what happened to James so I looked it up. So no correcting me.  
Co-written by The Silver Iris.  
“The reader keeps asking about David’s brother but he doesn’t want to talk about it. They get into a fight over it and she runs off. He looks for her, apologizes, and eventually tells the story of James.”  
THIS TOOK ME FOREVER I’M SO SORRY.

You had known David for some time now. The two of you had been forced into an arranged marriage, but after your first date, you discovered that you really liked each other, and were excited to unite your respective kingdoms. You knew that David had had a brother named James who was supposed to ascend to the throne, but something had happened to him. David didn’t like talking about it, and you tried not to pry. Every time you even mentioned James’ name, David tensed up and changed the subject. So you tried to leave it alone.  
You were on a date with your husband-to-be only a few weeks before the big day. You’d had a picnic in the gracious fields behind his castle home and were now sitting amongst the flowers, lazing about in the sunlight and chatting idly with each other. You were so comfortable with one another that you didn’t need a proper subject to discuss or an activity to partake in. You were content lying in the grass, holding each other’s hands, watching the clouds.  
Your wedding was two weeks away and you still didn’t know anything about James. You kept a happy face, but inside you were restless. You wondered why David refused to say anything. You weren’t supposed to have secrets from each other, and James was a sore subject for your fiancé. You tried not to bring it up, because you knew it upset him, but you felt like it was important enough for you to know before you were wed.

“David?” you said, resting your chin on your shoulder to look at him.   
“Is everything alright?” he asked.   
“Yeah, everything’s perfect,” you assured. “It’s just...why don’t you ever tell me about your brother, James?”   
His body visibly stiffened at the mention of his name. “James...I’d rather not speak of him.”   
You groaned, sitting up. “David, you know you can tell me anything,” you stressed. “There’s nothing you could say that would make me love you any less.”   
He smiled softly. “I know that, and I believe you. It’s just...I’m not ready to talk about it just yet.”   
“Not ready?” you repeated incredulously. “David, you say the same thing every time I ask.”   
“I’m sorry, but - I’m just not sure how you’d react.”   
You looked at him in disbelief. “So that’s what it is? You don’t trust me? David, you proposed to me, and yet you still can’t bring yourself to believe that I love you enough to never think wrong of you? To look over some things?”   
“Well excuse me for not wanting to tell you every little thing about my life,” he retorted.   
“But that’s just it. He’s not some ‘little thing’, now is he? He’s your brother, your own blood, and you gloss over him like he’s just some pointless vacation you went on. I tell you everything, and it’s not because I’m some open book. I trust you to still love me; I believe in your love. Why can’t you do the same for me?”   
“It’s not like that-”   
“I think - I think I’m gonna head home,” you decided, packing up your things.   
“Y/N, wait,” he pleaded.   
“You know where to find me.” You took everything into your arms, running off to the safest place you could think of: the river.   
There was a river not far from where you were that you’d always go to at night when you had nightmares. You had shown it to David on your first anniversary, so you knew he knew where you’d be when he felt like he could talk to you.

Tears spilled from your eyes as you wondered how your betrothed could still not trust you. You had been together for so long. Hell, you were getting married in two weeks! You deserved to know about his family. You had told him everything about your life, good and bad, because you trusted him and felt that you could open up. Did David not feel the same for you?  
“(y/n)?” David’s voice called softly. You sniffled and wiped your eyes, not wanting him to see the mess you’d become.   
“What?” you asked stiffly, keeping your gaze on the shimmering river. “Any more aspects of your life that I don’t deserve to know about?”  
You heard him sigh as his feet shuffled closer to you, boots thumping softly on the grass. He plopped down in the field beside you, bringing his knees up and resting his arms on them.  
“James was my twin,” he began. “We were born to a poor farmer. King George and his wife wanted a child but couldn’t have one, so they sent Rumplestiltskin to get them one. He came to my parents, telling them that the king was offering a healthy payment for one of us. They couldn’t afford to feed and clothe both of us, so they agreed, and gave them James. He grew up to be a spoiled, arrogant prince, and one day he went off to fight a dragon. Before he went, he was bragging to his friends about how strong he was; a behemoth that he supposedly killed came up behind him and killed him on the spot.  
“King George needed an heir, so he sent Rumplestiltskin again. He said that if I became the prince, my mother and her farm would never be poor. I agreed only to save my mother. So I became the prince, though I never felt like I belonged. King George doesn’t exactly treat me like a son. And then some years later, I met the most beautiful, amazing woman I would ever meet.”  
“And who’s that?” you murmured softly, not daring to look up at him.  
He smiled, a light chuckle escaping him. “Her name is (y/n), and by some stroke of luck, she’s my fiancé.”  
You finally looked at him, biting your lip. “I’m sorry I pressured you.”  
He shook his head. “No, you were right. We’re getting married; we should have no secrets. It wasn’t that I didn’t trust you or didn’t think you deserved to know. I just… I couldn’t. It hurt.”  
You nodded, shuffling closer to him. He draped his arm around your shoulders, holding you to his side. You draped your legs over his lap, resting your head on his chest.   
“I love you,” he murmured, kissing the top of your head.  
You hummed softly. “I love you too.”


	21. Pan - Mine - SMUT

Request for DakotaKay72.

"May I request a Pan smut where he gets jealous?"  
A/N: I just want to thank all of my loyal readers. I love to write, but without you guys, I probably would have given up. 90% of my one shots are requests, so without my fans, I wouldn't have written nearly as much. A lot of people don't give their fans the credit they deserve. How good you are at what you do is just as important as having a loyal fan base, because without fans, your work wouldn't be recognized. So thank you my lovely demons!

A growl emanated from deep in Pan's throat as he watched the Lost Boys fawn over you. It was pathetic how obviously they flirted - not that you noticed. You didn't see any of them as more than a friend, but that didn't stop their attempts. They would bring you flowers, make sure you got first dibs on dinner, asked you to watch them spar, and complimented you on a regular basis. You thought they were being nice, welcoming you to the group.  
Pan knew better. Those boys wanted in your pants, and he wasn't having any of it.  
He had been standing idly by as their flirting went unnoticed by your oblivious nature, but when his own second in command sat beside you and slung his arm around your shoulders, Pan's resolve broke and he stormed over to you.  
He grabbed your arm and forcefully pulled you from your seat. A confused expression crossed your features as Felix remained seated, a smirk on his lips. Pan glared at him, wondering if the oldest Lost Boy had been flirting with you on purpose.  
Keeping a firm grip on your wrist, Pan led you to his treehouse in the jungle. No one dared go there, not wanting to incur the leader's wrath.  
Once inside, he pinned you to the wall. You stared at him with wide eyes, wondering what you had done wrong. How had you upset him? All you did was talk to Felix. Were you not allowed to?  
"You need to be taught a lesson," he murmured. "They all need to be taught a lesson..."  
"What lesson?" you inquired. You had never feared the brunet, but the look in his eye was foreign and unrecognizable. He didn't necessarily look mad, but you couldn't place the emotion in his emerald orbs.  
"That you belong to me," he growled, pressing his lips to yours. He gave you no time to react before thrusting his tongue into your mouth, exploring everything he could. His hands pinned yours above your head, blocking your escape.  
He bit your lower lip as he pulled away, dark eyes gazing at you.  
"What was that?" you gasped, looking up at him. He had never shown a physical attraction to you. He had never even expressed an interest in your well being. Unlike the rest, he treated you like one of the boys, making you hunt your own dinner and fight for yourself rather than letting someone defend you.  
"You're mine," he murmured, running a hand down your cheek. His voice and eyes softened as though he were concerned that you would fade away if he confessed his feelings.  
"Pan?" you asked softly. "What's going on?"  
He kissed you again. "I don't ever want to see you that close to Felix again, or any of the boys for that matter."  
You stared at him. "Were you... jealous?"  
He scoffed. "No."  
You let out a giggle. "Can I tell you something?"  
He nodded stiffly.  
"I wouldn't want to be.. like this.. with anyone else."  
"Really?" he asked, as though he'd been unsure.  
When you nodded, he captured your lips again. This time, you responded, working your mouth against his. He let go of your hands to place his at your waist, pulling you to him. You tangled your hands in his short hair, whimpering against his lips.  
He pulled back for a breath before peppering kisses down your neck. He bit your weak spot just under your jaw, drawing a gasp from your lips. He grinned against your skin, licking and sucking his way down, leaving plenty of marks for the boys to see. When he bit down on your collarbone, you arched your back, pressing your chest closer to him.  
He snapped his fingers and your tunic vanished. You gasped as the cold air blew across your exposed breasts. He hummed in approval before dipping his head, taking your breast into his mouth. You moaned before you could stifle it, using your hand in his hair to keep him there. He hummed, sending vibrations through your nipple. Your hands clawed at his back, fisting in his tunic. He pulled away from you long enough to remove the fabric and toss it to the floor.  
He gripped the backs of your thighs, lifting you up. You humped and wrapped your legs around his waist, your hands on his shoulders. He kissed you passionately as he carried you to his bed, sitting down with you on his lap.  
Your hands ran down his chest, lightly dragging your nails. He growled, gripping your hips hard enough to bruise. You rocked your hips against him, smirking when he groaned in pleasure.  
"You're mine," he growled, attacking your neck with his lips and teeth.  
"All yours," you moaned, dragging your nails across his shoulders.  
He snapped his fingers and you were naked above him. His hands ran across your back, down your sides and over your hips. You hummed under his touch, gasping when his hand slid between your legs. He distracted you with his lips, kissing you hard and sucking on your tongue. He slid a finger between your folds, rubbing your clit. You moaned shamelessly, rocking into his hand. He smirked against your mouth as he slipped a finger inside you, thrusting fast.  
He added another finger and rubbed your clit with his thumb. You fell forward, burying your face in his neck. His fingers wiggled inside you, pumping faster as you whimpered under his touch.  
"That's my girl," he murmured as moans fell from your lips. "Those are my moans."  
You nodded helplessly as you rocked into his hand. Whimpers fell from your mouth as you neared your peak. He continued working you with his hand, kissing you as your orgasm spilled over his fingers. He continued thrusting to help you ride it out.  
He practically ripped off his pants and boxers, positioning you above him. You sunk down on him immediately, whimpering as he filled you. He groaned in approval, holding your hips to guide your thrusts. You rocked against him, angling your hips to please him better. Your hands rested on his chest for support as you picked up speed, bouncing on him.  
He moaned as he neared his release and built up your second. His hands guided your hips to bounce harder and faster and all you could do was moan. He filled you deliciously and your first orgasm was forgotten as your second one washed over you. You moaned in unison as his release took him as well, his hands and hips slowing down.  
You panted as you looked at him, wrapping your arms around his neck. He kissed you softly, lying down and pulling out of you. You snuggled into his chest, gasping softly.  
"Mine," he murmured, kissing your head.  
You giggled quietly. "Yours," you promised.


	22. Graham - Only You - SMUT

Request for psychopathjosh.

"May I request a Sheriff Graham smut where he is dominant or something like that? The reader gets jealous when she saw the sheriff talking to Regina."

You chewed your lip as you pretended to struggle against your restraints. Your wrists were tethered to the posts of the headboard by fuzzy handcuffs and a piece of silk cloth was secured around your head, blocking your sight.  
"You really think I would want anything to do with Regina when I have all of your beauty to myself?" Graham's deep voice teased, running his callused hands down your bare sides. You were stark naked beneath him while he was merely shirtless.  
Regina had been trying to use Graham as a pawn in her latest plan, but you hadn't known that. All you had seen was her running her hands down the sheriff's chest and cooing into his ear, whispering sultry things that you couldn't hear. Jealousy bubbled up inside you at the sight. Graham was yours, not hers. But you weren't a very confident person, so instead of confronting either of them, you opted for pouting at home.  
When Graham came to your apartment later, you reluctantly told him what you saw and how you felt. He had kissed you passionately, which led to your current situation.  
His fingers danced down your skin, running over your thighs, merely inches away from where you desired attention the most. You whimpered under his touch and he chuckled, knowing exactly the effect he was having on you.  
"Do you believe that I have no interest in Regina?" he asked, leaning down to press a kiss between your breasts. You hummed softly, arching your chest closer.  
"Answer me, love," he purred, dragging his tongue up your chest.  
You bit your lip and nodded. "I believe you."  
He grinned before sucking one breast into his mouth. You gasped and arched your chest, wishing you could grasp the back of his head to hold him closer. His tongue slid over your sensitive nipple, hardening it, while his hand ran down your thigh, scraping his nails over your skin.  
He offered the same treatment to your other breast, settling himself between your legs. You were already wet, but as he sucked and licked your sensitive skin, you felt your dampness growing, spilling out of you onto the sheets. You were suddenly glad you were no longer wearing panties - they'd be ruined.  
He let go of your breast and kissed his way down your torso. You bit your lip as his hot breath ghosted over where you needed him most. He parted your legs even more than they already were, kissing the insides of your thighs. Your hips shuddered in anticipation.  
He kitten licked your clit, drawing a gasp from your lips and causing your hips to buck into his face. He chuckled, the sound vibrating against your core, placing his hands on your hips to keep them steady.  
He flattened his tongue against your heat, licking all the way up.   
"You're so wet, love," he teased between licks. "Just for me?"  
You nodded desperately. "Just for you."  
He wrapped his lips around your clit and sucked, moaning against you to send more vibrations through your core. Moans fell from your lips like a mantra, your legs trembling from pleasure. Graham's stubble scratched the skin of your folds as he thrust his tongue into your entrance, reveling in your moans.  
He went back to kitten licking your clit, circling his tongue around it, while he pushed a finger inside you. You whimpered and bucked your hips into his hand. He pumped his finger in and out of you, twisting and curling to hit your spot.   
He knew when you we nearing your breaking point by the pitch of your moans. He sucked on your clit and added a second finger, pushing you over the edge. You moaned his name and let your orgasm take over. He removed his fingers and sucked up all the juices your body offered.  
You moaned breathlessly as he shuffled above you, presumably undressing. Graham leaned down to capture your lips, nibbling your power lip as his arousal pressed against your sopping entrance.  
"You're soaking," he growled into your ear as he thrust his hips forward and pushed inside you. You moaned out, wrapping your legs around his waist.  
He angled his hips to slam into you perfectly, earning a moan from your every breath. You reveled in the sound of sweaty skin slapping against skin and his hot half moans, half growls in your ear.  
He pulled nearly all the way out before pounding back in, rocking you against the bed. The mattress springs squeaked beneath you and the headboard rocked against the wall. You wondered if the headboard might snap under Graham's powerful thrusts.  
"So much more beautiful than Regina," Graham groaned in your ear. He kissed you passionately, slipping his tongue into your mouth. He swallowed your moans as his thrusts came faster, pounding into you fast enough to bruise your hips.  
He bit your lip as he pulled away, dipping his head to pepper kisses down your neck. He bit down under your jaw, sucking on your soft skin. You whimpered, thinking about the marks of possession that were sure to decorate your skin by the time Graham was done.  
You felt your second orgasm building inside you, tightening in your belly. Graham reached up and pushed on the handcuffs to unhook them, releasing your hands. They immediately found his shoulders, clawing at his back. He groaned into your neck as he thrusted faster, drawing out your release. You moaned shamelessly as your orgasm washed over you, soaking Graham inside you.  
He removed your blindfold and grabbed your hips, rolling onto his back. He pulled you on top of him, holding your waist yo guide your movements.   
You placed your hands on his abdomen for leverage as you began bouncing, whimpering from over stimulation. He moaned beneath you, the sound spurring you on to rock faster, dragging your nails down his chest.  
He gripped your hips with bruising force, rocking his hips up against you. Your nails scraped across his hips, knowing that helped push him over. He growled your name as he let go, spilling his release inside you. You whimpered and collapsed atop him, burying your face in his neck.  
"Let me know next time you get jealous," he panted, wrapping his arms around you.  
You giggled lightly and shifted so that he was no longer inside you, snuggling against him. You fell asleep, warm and comfortable in his embrace.


	23. Zelena - Picture Perfect

Picture Perfect  
Request for ouat zadesrumbeller  
A/N: There wasn’t a prompt so I found one.  
AU where you both have jobs and normal lives and she isn’t evil.  
Also, I’m not a photography major, so I don’t know a lot of details about cameras. So just go with it.  
“Can you do a hades one? And maybe a zelena one? Keep up the good work! :)”

A giggle left your lips as you pressed down on the shutter button, snapping another photo of your beautiful girlfriend. It was a profile photo – she was facing the TV where her favorite movie was playing, capturing her attention and letting her relax for once.   
She heard the familiar click of your camera and turned to you with a smile. “Another one?”  
You grinned sheepishly. “Of course. How can I not when I have such a beautiful subject?”  
She rolled her cerulean eyes at you, extending one arm out in an invitation to cuddle. You accepted immediately, setting the camera down beside you on the couch and snuggling into her embrace. Your head rested on her shoulder as you swung your legs across her lap. Her arms wrapped around your waist, cradling you.  
You grasped your camera and pulled the photo from its slot, shaking it to reveal your picture. Grinning, you showed it to her, and she rolled her eyes playfully.   
You’d had your Polaroid camera since you were young, and you were practically inseparable. You found a website online to keep replenishing your film when you got low, and lately most of your birthday and Christmas presents included film, so you were set.   
Zelena never minded your fondness for picture taking. It gave her plenty of ideas for gifts to get you, including film, a new strap when yours snapped, frames to house your favorite pictures, and a large photo album for the masses. Said album had thick paper pages where you would stick the photos and could then add stickers or write blurbs to explain the shots. Zelena had made sure to get you a whole pack of gel pens for doing so.  
“You love that thing, don’t you?” she teased as you gently placed the photo on the coffee table. You would have slipped it into your album, but that was all the way in your bedroom, and you were rather comfy on the couch.  
You nodded eagerly. “You know I do.”  
She kissed your head, turning back to the TV. Her movie had ended, so she picked up the remote and began flipping through channels to find something you would like.   
After she settled on a channel, you picked up your camera, holding it out in front of you and facing the viewfinder towards you. Zelena caught on and smiled, resting her head on yours. A grin split your lips as you clicked the shutter, but it fell into a frown when no sound came from the button. You pressed it again – nothing. No pictures were coming out, either.   
“What’s wrong?” Zelena inquired.   
“It’s not working,” you pouted.  
“Is it out of film?”  
You turned it around to check, shaking your head. “I still have half the film left.”  
She frowned, knowing how much that camera meant to you. “Perhaps it just died. It was old, wasn’t it?”  
You sighed forlornly. “Yeah, it was. I’ve had it for over ten years.”  
“It lived a good life,” she smiled.   
You set the camera on the table in defeat, collapsing into Zelena’s side. She held you and tried to distract you with a movie, thinking of ways to make it up to you.

A week later, you were still upset. Some people may have found it silly, but you were very attached to your Polaroid, and no longer having it was depressing.   
Zelena had saved some of her last paycheck and was currently out shopping. She had worked the morning shift and told you that she would pick up some groceries on her way home. You had the day off, so you spent it cleaning, trying to distract yourself.   
Around five p.m., you started dinner. You had ground beef thawing in the sink for spaghetti sauce and you were digging through the cupboard for some noodles. You were almost out, so you had texted Zelena to grab some while she was at the store.  
An hour later, dinner was ready. The noodles sat in a pot, slathered in butter and salt, and the meaty sauce was in a deep pan, still steaming and waiting to be served.   
The front door opened, signaling that Zelena was home. You met her at the door, kissing her chastely and taking some of the bags from her. You set them on the table and began rooting through them, trying to put things away before they melted.  
A hand on your arm ceased your movements. You turned to look at your girlfriend with a blank expression, waiting for her to explain the interruption.  
“Close your eyes,” she said.   
You complied, wondering what she was up to. A familiar click made you gasp.  
“Open,” she said with a grin. As you did so, you found yourself holding a new Polaroid camera. Well, new to you.  
“I found it at the pawn shop across town,” she explained. She handed you a small grocery bag. “And the camera shop had film.”  
You stared up at her as she waved the photo to develop it before handing it to you. You set the camera, film, and photo on the table before leaping forward, throwing your arms around her. She laughed at your excitement, returning the hug.  
“Thank you,” you murmured, kissing her cheek.  
“I know how much the last one meant to you,” she smiled. “I couldn’t let you go on without another one.”  
You smiled softly, picking the camera up again. She understood immediately, standing behind you with her arms around your waist. You held the camera out, facing you, and pressed the button.  
Click.  
Out came a perfectly focused picture of you and the love of your life. You turned to kiss her cheek before she got two bowls out of the cupboard and served food for you both. You took a photo of your dinner and a few more of Zelena and the two of you together before you retired for the night.  
You made sure to add all of your photos to your album, writing little notes for each one, before you went to bed.


	24. Hades - Let the Right One In

Let the Right One In  
Request for ouat zadesrumbeller  
A/N: I’m sorry it’s taken me so long to update this series! Writer’s Block is kicking my ass.  
“If you're doing a hades one You could have it where she experienced a break up a while back and she put up her walls, but there is Hades, the guy who is willing to give it all up for her, the guy who wants to see past her walls.”

You sat at the bar in a small tavern in town, nursing your second drink. You weren’t much for alcohol, so you didn’t down your drinks like most of the patrons around you. After a Long Island Iced Tea, you were now sipping a Mai Tai and observing the people around you.  
“Fancy meeting you here,” a smooth voice called from behind you. A shiver ran up your spine as you recognized the voice immediately.  
“Don’t you have an underworld to run right now?” you asked, trying to push him away. Hades sauntered over and sat beside you, ordering his own drink.   
“I wanted to come see you,” he replied. “You haven’t returned my calls.”  
“I don’t want anything to do with men right now,” you replied, glancing up at the male bartender. “Unless they’re serving me alcohol.”  
He chuckled at the amendment and wandered off to the other end of the bar to wipe it down.  
“Do you want to talk about it?” Hades inquired softly, turning to look at you.  
“Talk about what?”  
He rolled his eyes. “Don’t play tough with me, (y/n). The break up. I know the guy was a jerk to you and you didn’t deserve it.”  
“Then what is there to talk about?”  
“How you feel, what really happened… if you’re serious about swearing off men forever.”  
You let out a sigh. “We were together for three years. Completely in love – at least, I was. He seemed to be. Then he started treating me like I wasn’t good enough. He would complain about little things that never bothered him before. He started drinking, and smoking, and he got angry. Then one day, I came home from work, and he was in the bedroom with ‘just a friend’ from work. I called him out on it, and he turned everything around on me. All of the fights were my fault, his cheating was my fault… Heartbroken and humiliated, I packed up my stuff and left. I haven’t let anyone in since. It would just happen all over again.”  
A warm hand clasped your shoulder. “Not all men are pigs like (ex/n). Some of us care about our women.”  
“Are you telling me that the ruler of the Underworld has been in love?” you asked mockingly.  
“Yes, I have,” he defended. “I’m not trying to come onto you, (y/n). I just want to help. You can trust me.”  
You turned to look at him, brow furrowed and lips set in a frown. “I don’t feel like I can trust anyone.”  
His fingers thrust into his coat pocket, fishing around before producing a small rectangular piece of paper. He passed it to you, leaning in to kiss your cheek. “Call me if you ever want to talk.”  
You watched as he left a twenty-dollar bill on the counter, telling the bartender to add your drinks to his tab. He shuffled out of the bar, and you couldn’t help but pick up the card and scan its information. You stuffed it into your pocket with a sigh, finishing off your drink.

One night, you completely broke down. You had been flipping through channels on TV, and you settled on some independent rom-com. You weren’t much for sappy movies, but you thought you could lose yourself in the fantasy world of love and not think about your own life.  
You were wrong.  
Not even a third into the movie, the main couple began reminding you of your last relationship. The similarities were uncanny. You were curled up on the couch with a pint of (f/flavor) ice cream, which you had originally begun eating because it was there and you liked ice cream. But now it housed as much ice cream as it did tears.   
You suddenly remembered a particular piece of cardstock paper tucked away in your jacket pocket. You fished through and found it, holding it in one hand and your phone in the other. You dialed the number, shakily holding the device to your ear.  
“Hello?”  
“H-Hades?”  
“(y/n)? What’s wrong? Did your ex come back?”  
“No,” you sniffled. “I’m just… I’m having a really hard night right now. Are you still available to talk?”  
“Of course, love. Do you want me to come over?”  
“Would you?”  
“I’m on my way.”  
You sat on the couch waiting for him. When a knock came on the door, alerting you to Hades’ arrival, you simply yelled for him to come in. The door opened and closed, and Hades rushed to your side.  
curling your legs up and burying your face in his hands. He held you, gently rocking you while carding his fingers through your hair.  
“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked softly.  
You shook your head, burying your face in his neck.  
He didn’t push it. He simply held you, wiping your tears with his sleeve and letting you cry until your eyes ran dry. He kissed your forehead and whispered sweet nothings in your ear, telling you that everything would work out.

You and Hades grew closer after that. You no longer pushed him away. You were hesitant to trust anyone, but you knew he was different. He had proved his sincerity to you. He wanted to help you through this.  
You would meet up for coffee or lunch and just spend the day together. You didn’t want to admit it, but you were falling for the ruler of the Underworld. He was sweet and patient, always trying to take care of you. It scared and excited you in equal measure.  
You were walking through town one afternoon, coffee in hand. Your free hands were intertwined, him gently squeezing your fingers every so often to remind you that he was there for you.  
He led you to the park, sitting down on an empty bench. You sat beside him with a smile, setting your coffee on the ground. You could see in his eyes that he was thinking about something, and you could only wonder what it was.  
He took your chin gently in his hand, keeping your gaze on him. His eyes fluttered closed as he leaned in, brushing his nose against yours. You closed your eyes and finished the gap, pressing your lips to his. His mouth worked perfectly against yours, melding together like puzzle pieces. Your hands came up to rest on his face while his arms wrapped around your waist. Your heart melted at his gentle touch as you leaned in closer.  
He broke the kiss to take a breath, smiling softly at you. “I love you, (y/n).”  
You let out a giggle. “I love you too, Hades.”  
He brought you in for another kiss, and for all you cared, you were the only people in the world.


	25. Felix - Only One

Only One  
Request for Pop-Rock-Metal  
A/N: Dialogue prompt: "By the gods! You love her, don't you?"  
Somehow during my writing the Felix chapter for Seven Minutes, I've fallen in love with this character and his actor, so you're getting the product of my fangirling.  
I also apologize in advance if some of the wording is off. This was written at almost 1 am while I was forcing myself to stay awake so I may have gotten a lot of disoriented.  
"Hi, just wondering could you do a Felix imagine for your Once Upon A Time story please? He's one of my favourite characters but no one really does any imagines for him, so I was just wondering if you could do one."

When you first came to Neverland, you were uncertain how you felt about being the only girl on the island. You surely expected the boys to treat you like some weakling, or worse - their mother. But as you got to know them, you grew to love them as a hundred more little brothers than you ever wanted. You were their mother, in a way. You became the cook of the island, and you cared for the boys when they were hurt or sick. Sure, magic and belief could cure most of their ailments, but good old fashioned love had its power too. When Pan was being particularly hard on them, you would be there to damage their wounds and feed them and lift their spirits. You also helped in training. Having spent a good portion of your life as a pirate, you were rather skilled with a sword, and you trained the boys in fighting such a strength.  
You grew to love being the only girl on the island. So when Pan announced that new children had arrived, and a teenage girl in a nightgown emerged from the woods, you were understandably concerned.  
"This is Wendy," Pan had introduced. "She's our new lost girl."  
Well, that title made you hate her already. You were supposed to be the only lost girl on the island - What the hell was Pan up to? You had never been particularly friendly with the leader, so you assumed that asking what his psychotic intentions were would lead you nowhere. So you smiled through your immediate hatred of the girl and let her go about her business.  
Since day one, you had bonded with Pan's second in command. When you had been deposited on Neverland, Pan had wanted to test your skills. You were forced into a one-on-one match with Felix, which ultimately ended up with you straddling his lap, your sword to his throat and his beloved dagger knocked out of reach.  
Pan approved and let you stay, and from them on, Felix was your best friend. It never grew into anything more, and fearing a rejection (or worse, a lack of recognition), you kept your feelings to yourself. Feelings got you in trouble on Neverland.

You were gathering firewood for the camp the night after Wendy came to Neverland. Normally you'd send one of the boys, but they had hunted quite a deal of food for dinner and were now dancing around to Pan's pipe, so you let them have their fun.  
As you returned to the campsite, you happened to glance to the left, and the sight that met you had your arms going limp and dropping your logs all over the ground. Wendy's scrawny arms were wrapped around Felix's neck and she was smashing her lips to his. You couldn't tell if he was into it, and you didn't stick around to find out. You turned on your heel and headed into the woods.

Felix finally managed to push Wendy away, angrily wiping his mouth with his sleeve. He glared at her before turning to the bonfire, expecting to see you cooking. A frown formed on his lips when you weren't there, and he could hear rustling in the leaves nearby. It didn't take long for him to register that you had seen the kiss and stormed off.  
But why had you stormed off?  
He called for you, but Wendy was on him again, holding his face and trying to get his attention. 

You stomped through the woods, hacking and slicing tree limbs with your sword. It was a good way to vent your anger, and the forest would survive with a few less branches than before.  
"Hello lass," a deep voice called from the side. A figure emerged from the shadows and you found yourself facing Captain Hook.  
"What do you want?" you growled.  
He chuckled. "Hell hath no fury. I've come back for you love."  
"Well I don't want to come back," you snarled. You had been part of Hook's crew the last time he invaded Neverland. His only way off the island was to offer you as a trade, and he happily let you go.   
"Too bad, love," Hook smirked. He blew dust on you and everything went black.

"Where's (y/n)?" Felix asked when you didn't return. "She was in the middle of making dinner and she disappeared."  
"Why do you care?" Wendy demanded. "She's not important."  
"Something she saw ticked her off," Pan smirked. "She'll come back."  
Before Felix could reply, two of the older boys came running to camp.  
"Pirates!" they yelled. "They took (y/n)!"  
That was all Felix needed to hear. He shoved Wendy away, dragged his dagger, and headed into the woods.

Within moments, the pirates were surrounded by lost boys, including Felix and Pan.  
Hook smirked. "Come to save your lost girl? Has Pan gone soft?"  
"Where is she?" Felix demanded.  
Hook raised a brow. "So it's not Pan that has the soft spot for my pirate."  
"She isn't your pirate," Felix argued. "Not anymore."  
Hook gestured towards his ship, and two men came out, dragging your unconscious body between them. They dropped you less than gently on the ground just as you began to stir.  
"What the hell..." You looked around, noting the lost boys standing before you in fighting stances. You wiggled your hands only to find them bound behind your back.  
"Tell me," Hook mused. "Why is she so important to you?"  
You looked up at him in confusion. What was he playing at?  
"I mean, you've clearly replaced her." His hook gleaned in the moonlight as he aimed it at Wendy. "Why does Neverland need two mothers?"  
"Wendy will never be the mother of Neverland," Felix mumbled, earning a scoff from Wendy and a smirk from Pan.  
"What is it, then?" Hook pressed. Pan turned to face his second in command, intrigued to hear the answer as well. All Felix could do was glare at the pirate before looking down at his shoes.  
"By the gods," Hook snickered. "You're in love with her, aren't you?"  
Your head snapped up to look at him in shock before you turned your attention to Felix. Your brows furrowed and you found yourself desperate to know the answer that he didn't seem ready to provide.  
Pan sent his boys after Hook, and being outnumbered dampened his fighting ability. With the Captain distracted, Felix rushed down and untied your hands, leading you away from the fight.   
"Take Wendy instead!" Felix yelled to the pirates as he took you back to camp.  
"Shouldn't we help fight?" you asked, looking behind you.  
"They can handle a few pirates," the scarred boy replied. "I think you and I should talk."  
You nodded. "Was Hook right?"  
He hesitated before blowing out a breath. "Yes."  
Hope flooded your heart. "So... You and Wendy...?"  
"She's been forcing herself on me since she got here," Felix explained, and you could hear the disgust in his voice. "She's probably upset that Pan isn't giving her any attention so she moved to me."  
"I just thought... I mean she's pretty, I guess..."  
A warm hand cupped your chin, keeping your gaze on the boy before you. "The only one I want to kiss is you."  
"Why don't you, then?"  
He grinned, tilting his head and leading in. You met him halfway, standing on your toes and closing your eyes.  
"I still want to smash her face into a rock," you murmured as you parted for air.  
He let out a laugh. "Let's go see if we can help that, yeah?"  
You followed him back into the fight, "accidentally" pushing Wendy into a tree as you pulled out your sword.


	26. Neal - Reunited - SMUT

Reunited  
Request for Kay270  
"Can you do a neal x reader smut"

You sauntered through Storybrooke, messenger bag slung over your shoulder as you walked away from the library. You had just rented a handful of new books and you were ecstatic to get home and read them.  
It had been easy to settled into this modern, magical world. When Regina's curse hit the enchanted forest, you had fallen through a different portal than everyone else. You landed in a town called New York at the tender age of seventeen and had to start a new life without your family or anything you new.   
You remembered who you were and where you came from, and when you managed to wander into Storybrooke, it felt like coming home.  
You befriended Emma and her family, and through them you were reconnected with your childhood love, Baelfire. He had grown up and changed his name, but you recognized him immediately. Something inside you sparked and you knew it was him without even saying "hello."  
And then he kissed Emma and took his son into his arms, and you felt your world crashing down. You had always felt love for Baelfire, but he had a family now, and you weren't part of it.

You tried to stay away from him as to not accentuate the pain. It was hard with him always being around Emma and the Charmings. They seemed to appear everywhere you went.  
You had tried being with other men to forget Bae, but it never worked. They always left you, and even when you had someone else, you wished it was him. There was no getting over your first love, even if he loved someone else.  
When Captain Hook came into the picture, hope sparked inside you. He caught Emma's attention and she seemed very interests. But then Hook and Baelfire- Neal- began fighting over her, and what little hope you had was extinguished.

After months of watching the three of them run around, you were informed that Emma had chosen Hook. Neal had been single for a few months now, but he had yet to contact you. You wanted to see him, to spend time with him and tell him how you felt. But you weren't sure he wanted you around.

A sigh escaped your lips as you shuffled down the road, clutching the strap of your messenger bag. Your eyes were cast to the pavement in thought, and as a result you didn't notice that you were about to collide with someone. Bodies rammed into each other and you fell back on your ass with a grunt.  
You looked up, ready to yell at whoever had trampled you. But words caught in your throat when you saw the love of your life standing before you.  
"(Y/n)?" Neal greeted softly.  
"Bae," you breathed, hating how your voice cracked. You reluctantly accepted his help standing, trying not to stare at him too long.  
"It's been a long time," he stayed with a soft smile.  
"Fourteen years," you nodded.  
"How have you been?"  
You finally looked at him, sadness evident in your bright eyes and furrowed brows. "I'm fine."  
Without warning, warm arms encircled you. Neal hugged you to his chest, his head resting on yours.  
"I never forgot about you," he whispered.  
"But you replaced me," you replied before you could stop yourself.  
"What?" he asked as he pulled away. "You mean Emma?"  
You looked at your feet.  
"Emma is another story. It has nothing to do with us. I was young - I thought I loved her, and I thought I lost you forever."  
"Did you ever love me?" you whispered desperately. "Because I loved you. I looked for you. I waited for you."  
A gentle hand cupped your cheek. "I always loved you. But I thought I lost my chance when I went through that portal. I thought I'd never see you again."  
"Prove it," you murmured.  
His other hand came to rest on your other cheek. He brought you close, closing his eyes and smashing his lips to yours. A gasp parted your lips and he took advantage, thrusting his tongue into your mouth. You melted against him, your hands on his arms as he held your face.  
"Is that enough proof?" he whispered huskily against your lips.  
"I missed you," you admitted.  
"I missed you too." He kissed you again, softer. "Come with me."  
"Where?"  
He grinned. "You'll see."  
He took your hand and led you down the road to his apartment.

As soon as you were inside, he closed and locked the door behind you. He then picked you up, gripping your ass and wrapping your legs around his waist. He pinned you to the door, capturing your lips with his own. Your hands ran down his chest, scraping your nails as you went. A growl emanated in his throat at the contact.  
He pulled away from the door, carrying you down the hall to his bedroom. He dropped you on the bed, kissing you passionately as he hovered above you. You tangled a hand in his hair, humming softly as his kisses traveled down your jaw.  
Your hands rested by your head, which tilted back when his stubble tickled your collarbone. He kissed your neck, parting his lips to suck at the skin. You whimpered under his touch, knowing there would be a mark in the morning.  
His hands wandered down your sides, slipping under your shirt. You lifted your arms so he could remove it, tossing it to the floor. Your bra followed quickly as you gazed up at him through lustful eyes.  
"Even more beautiful than when we were kids," he murmured, kissing your chest. You blushed at the compliment, arching your back to push your chest towards his lips.  
He took one breast in his mouth, his hand kneading the other. His tongue swirled around your now very attentive nipple, pulling and sucking. Whimpers fell from your lips and your hips wiggled, your core desperate for friction.  
He smirked, one hand fumbling with the button of your jeans. He tugged them down, leaving you in just your panties. With other guys, you would try to cover yourself, too shy to let your partner see your exposed body.   
With Neal, you felt completely at ease. Your legs were spread in anticipation and your arms were resting by your head, allowing him to do whatever he pleased.  
"You're too dressed," you teased. He chuckled, leaning in so that you could pry open the buttons of his shirt. Once it was open, you pushed it from his shoulders, humming in approval at his chiseled chest.  
"Enjoying the view?" he teased.  
"You've grown up, Bae," you grinned.  
He removed his belt and stood up, stepping out of his pants and boxers. He returned to you, settling between your legs. You bit your lip in anticipation.  
He kissed down your torso until his face was level with your damp heat. He licked a long stripe up your panties, the lace allowing you to feel the contact through the material. You moaned softly, bucking your hips towards his face.  
He hooked his fingers into the waistband and practically tipped the lace off, leaving you completely exposed. His hands rested on your hips, keeping you steady as he repeated the action on your bare skin. You moaned louder, trying to still your hips. His tongue ran up and down your clit, giving it enough attention to keep you satisfied while making you crave more.  
Your hand wandered down to grip his hair, keeping his head between your legs. He planted his lips against your core, sucking on your clit. His hands slid down to your ass, pulling you closer to his mouth. His name fell from your lips as you neared your climax.  
He knew you were close, and her pulled away just before you could finish. You groaned, looking up at him. You bit your lip as he applied protection and settled his hips between yours. Your legs wrapped around his waist as he pushed inside you, drawing a moan from your lips.  
He pinned your hands by your head, thrusting into you at a fast pace. He angled his hips, hitting your sweet spot with every thrust. He leaned down to suck on your neck, leaving a patch of love bites as his pace increased. He knew your orgasm would come fast with how close you had been before.  
He let one hand wander down between your legs, rubbing your clit as fast as he was thrusting. You moaned uncontrollably , bucking your hips into his touch. Your head pressed back into the pillows, eyes squeezed shut and mouth agape.  
Your orgasm hit you like a train, exploding all over Neal's arousal. All you could see behind your eyes was stars, but Neal didn't slow down. He thrusted faster, chasing his own release once he was sure you had gotten yours.  
He grunted your name as he drew close, burying his face in your neck. With a final thrust, he came undone, slowing to a stop. He reluctantly pulled out of you, kissing you sweetly before discarding the protection. He lied down beside you and took you in his arms, kissing your forehead.  
"I love you, Bae," you murmured, looking up at him.  
He kissed you sweetly. "I love you too."


	27. Hook - Aunt Flow

Aunt Flow  
For The Silver Scorpion because she isn't feeling good.  
"Your monthly comes around and Killian is there to save the day."

You stood in the kitchen, hips swaying softly to the music pumping from your Bluetooth speaker. In front of you was the stove, and atop the stove were two frying pans. One held eggs; the other, potatoes. You were simultaneously cooking both to perfection while Killian was taking a shower.  
When the food was done, you turned towards the cupboard to fetch a couple of plates. As you reached up to grab them, a sharp pain made itself known in your lower abdomen. You ignored it with a whimper, continuing your task. As you went about plating up the food, the pain repeated itself across your belly.  
"Fuck," you groaned. You knew that pain and what caused it.  
Killian emerged from the bathroom, water dripping from his dark chocolate brown hair and cascading down his chest, a black towel around his waist being his only coverage.  
"Dinner smells incredible, love," he complimented, a smile on his lips as he sauntered into the kitchen. His smile dropped into a frown of concern as he saw you doubled over, clutching the table for fear life. "Love, what's wrong?"  
"Cramps," you whimpered. For the rest of the weeks, the cramps would be minor and easily ignored. But on the first day, your warning cramps felt like someone cutting you open with a pumpkin carving knife.  
He understood and immediately returned to the bathroom. You could hear him rummaging through the cupboards as you sat at the table.  
He shuffled back into the kitchen, still wearing a towel, and offered you a couple of Midol pills. You took them gratefully, along with the bottle of water he handed to you. He then took the kettle off the stove, filled it with water, and set it to heat up on a burner.  
"Do you have supplies?" he inquired, kneeling down beside you and kissing your cheek. When you had first gotten together, he had been uncertain of what to do during your monthly. He'd never been in a serious relationship with a woman and therefore had never had to concern himself with feminine hygiene. But he enjoyed doing all he could to make your life easier, and that included making tea and buying tampons.  
You nodded. "I should have enough."  
The kettle whistled and he set to work pouring a cup of mint tea. It was the only one that helped your stomach aches. He added just enough sweetener before offering you the steaming mug. You accepted it, looking up at him with a smile.  
"Dinner in bed?" he suggested, knowing that cuddling always made you feel better. You nodded eagerly, standing to pick up the plates. He shook his head, pulling you away from them. Just as you tilted your head in confusion, he bent down slightly to take you into his arms, carrying you bridal style to the bedroom.   
You let out a laugh. "Killian, I can walk."  
"Aye, and I can carry you."  
You giggled, nuzzling into his neck.   
He set you on the bed and made sure you were comfortable before he rushed to the kitchen to fetch your food. He returned with a serving tray that held both of your plates, a glass of juice for himself, and your mug of tea. He set the tray on the bedside table before pulling on a pair of boxers and crawling into bed beside you.  
He handed you a plate of food and grabbed the remote, turning on the tv. He flipped through channels until one of your comfort movies came on and you grinned in excitement. You leaned against his side, breakfast gone in a matter of minutes as you were enthralled in the movie.  
He put your empty plate back on the tray and gave you your tea. You sipped it carefully, not wanting to burn your tongue. A happy hum escaped your lips. The Midol had kicked in and your belly was warmed by the tea, you had your favorite movie on and were in the arms of your beloved pirate.

During the night, your meds wore off, and your cramps returned with a vengeance. You awoke to a sharp pain in your abdomen, but in your groggy half-conscious mind, you weren't entirely sure what was wrong. You rolled over, smiling softly to yourself that Killian rolled with you, and tried to go back to sleep.  
When morning came, your stomach was twisting and turning. You crawled out of bed and nearly ran down the hall to the bathroom. Throwing yourself on the floor, you held your hair back and emptied the contents of your stomach.  
Killian heard your situation and leapt out of bed, joining you in the bathroom. He knelt down behind you and held your hair, allowing you to grip the porcelain seat for balance.  
When your stomach was empty, you flushed the toilet and tried to stand. Killian held onto you, kissing your cheek. He got your toothbrush ready so you could remove the foul taste from your mouth and continue on with your day.  
"Do you need anything, love," he asked when you were finished.  
"Water," you sighed. "And a heating pad."  
He nodded, kissing your forehead before rushing to the kitchen. He found a cold bottle of water in the fridge and headed back, stopping in the hall closet for the heating pad. With both in hand, he returned to the bedroom where you were crawling into bed.  
He plugged in the pad and offered it to you with the water. While you got situated, he opened the window so that you wouldn't get too warm. He then sat beside you, pulling you to his chest. He kissed the top of your head as you snuggled into his side.  
"Thank you," you murmured.  
"Anything for you, love," he smiled.  
He turned into his side, propping himself up on one elbow so that you could still nuzzle into his bare chest. His hand rested on your belly, gently rubbing wherever the cramps occurred. You hummed at his touch, closing your eyes and burying your face in his neck. He tugged you close, soothing you as best he could.  
He continued like this for the next week, until Aunt Flow took her leave.


	28. Baelfire - Before Anyone Else - SMUT

Before Anyone Else  
Request for De_Derposaurus_Rex  
A/N: Since it was for young Bae, I got it in my head that he and the r were should be virgins. I had a lot of fun writing this one. Its as sweet as it is sexy.  
"I'm sorry but Bae was so cute when he was younger and I was wondering if you could do one where they're both teenagers and still in the Enchanted Forest? Hmmm... Can it be when Rumple is out doing whatever for the day and the reader comes over to hang out or something and it ends up with smut? I'm sorry I'm not very specific"

You lingered outside until you knew the Dark One was gone, off doing his dark deeds. You and Baelfire had been best friends for a few years, but ever since Rumplestiltskin had become the Dark One, he didn't like anyone being around his son. He didn't want anyone taking Bae away. You refused to abandon him, so you made sure that Rumple was busy before trying to hang out with your friend.  
You hid in the trees where you had a clear view of their house. The door opened, revealing Rumple in all his glittering glory. He sneered at any passersby as he made his way out of the house, locking it behind him. You watched him saunter away, steps heavy with power. Only when he was out of the village did you come out of hiding, dropping silently from your perch.  
You sneaked around to the back of the house where Bae's room was. You tapped lightly on the window, waiting for him to open it. Within moments, he appeared, pushing the glass open and helping you climb inside.  
"I'm sorry it's so much trouble just to see me," he sighed, and you knew his father's ways were weighing down on him.  
You lightly cupped his cheek. "You're my best friend. I'd do anything for you. I'd rather hide in trees and climb through windows than not see you at all."  
He smiled softly. You sat on his bed, looking around at the quaint room that you had by now memorized. Every time you saw Bae, your chest fluttered. You knew what the feeling was, but you kept it to yourself. There was no way the young brunet felt the same for you.  
His hand resting atop yours sent a shiver up your spine.  
"What do you want to do today?" you inquired, fighting to keep the tremble from your voice at his proximity.  
"Actually," he replied softly, "I want to try something."  
Your brows furrowed in confusion. "What is it?"  
"Do you trust me?"  
"Of course, Bae."  
His soft hands rested on either side of your face. His thumb brushed against your cheek. A blush dusted your skin at his touch, eyes wide as you stared at him.  
He leaned in, his forehead resting on yours. His eyes fluttered closed and he took in a deep breath. Your breath hitched in your throat as his lips touched ever so lightly against your own. His mouth was softer than you imagined, and you'd imagined this many a time.  
It ended as quickly as it began, and he stared at you anxiously as he awaited your response.  
"What was that for?" you asked breathlessly, unable to break his gaze.  
"I really like you," he whispered.  
"I like you too," you admitted, chewing your lower lip.  
His eyes lit up. "Really?"  
You nodded. "I have for a long time."  
He kissed you again with more confidence. You responded in kind, wrapping your arms around his neck and moving your lips against his. You pressed closer to him, and he secured his arms around your waist. He used the grip to pull you onto his lap, his hands on your hips. You hummed softly into his mouth, tangling a hand in his brown curls.  
His teeth tugged at your lower lip, pulling it into his mouth. You gasped, your other hand sliding down to run across his chest. He groaned in response, pulling your closer by your ass.  
He shifted further back on his bed, leaning against the pillows. He broke the kiss, panting for air as he looked at you.  
You looked at him through your lashes, your breaths just as heavy as his.  
"That was amazing," he murmured.  
You nodded. "Yeah, it was."  
Something sparked inside both of you and your lips found each other again. There was more confidence, more passion to this kiss. You slipped your tongue between his lips, letting it dance with his. He hummed in approval, sucking your tongue into his mouth. You groaned loudly, pressing as close to him as your bodies would allow. His hands found the hem of your dress, pulling it up to your hips so that his fingers could dance beneath the fabric. You gasped when his skin touched yours, and he pulled away, thinking he went too far.  
"I'm sorry," he whispered, his hands on to bare hips.  
You shook your head. "It's okay, I just... I've never..."  
"We don't have to," he reminded you gently.  
Your eyes gazed into his. "I want to."  
He kissed you lovingly as his hands traveled up your sides, pulling the dress along. You raised your arms so he could toss the fabric over your head and discard it on the floor. You were left topless and exposed, and out of habit, you covered your breasts.  
He peppered kisses down your neck, causing you to tilt your head to grant him more access. Your hands rested on his shoulder, letting your chest be seen and accessible. His hands slowly slid up your sides, cupping each of your mounds. Your mouth fell open in a silent moan at the contact.   
"Is this okay?" he murmured between kisses.  
All you could do was nod as his thumb swiped across your nipple. Your breasts reacted accordingly, the soft pink buds hardening under his touch. His kisses traveled down your chest, nipping at the swell of your breasts. He glanced up at you for confirmation before taking one into his mouth, his tongue swirling around your nipple. Your head fell back as new pleasures you had never imagined overwhelmed you. Your hands tangled in his hair, tugging at his curly locks every time his tongue flicked across your sensitive bud.  
He released one breast to repeat his actions on the other. Your hands fisted in the fabric on his shoulders, silently telling him that it needed removal. He pulled away to pry his shirt off, allowing you to run your hands down his surprisingly toned chest.  
He wrapped his arms around your waist before flipping you so that you were on your back. You heard up at him as he hovered above you, lips parted as he panted softly. His hands wandered down your sides to your panties, which had been the only thing you'd wore under your dress. His eyes met yours for approval, and with your nod, he slid the garment off. Your legs tried to cross out of shyness, so he gently parted them by settling in between them.  
He leaned down to capture your lips as his hand wandered between your legs, running a finger between your folds. You gasped at the sensation, hips twitching of their own accord. He repeated the action, delving a little deeper to rub at your clit. All you could manage in response was a whimper.  
His fingers rubbed your entrance to spread your wetness. His lips remained on yours as he slid a finger inside, letting you adjust. You took in a breath at the feeling, your legs spreading to give him more room. His finger slid in and out of you at a gentle pace, not wanting to overwhelm you.  
"Faster," you whispered between kisses. He obliged, thrusting his finger faster and reveling in the sounds it drew from you. He slowly added a second finger, and you gasped loudly.  
"It's okay," he murmured, thrusting at the same pace. Your gasp faded into a moan of pleasure, your head falling back against the pillows. You felt a tingle forming in your belly just before he removed his fingers. You couldn't help but whimper at the loss of contact.  
He sat on his knees, untying his pants so he could slide them off along with his boxers. He settled between your legs again, kissing you passionately.  
"Are you sure about this?" he asked once more.  
You nodded. "I'm sure, Bae."  
He kissed you, slowly easing himself inside you. You gasped as he stretched you, pleasure mixing with pain at the new sensation.  
"I'm sorry," he murmured, stopping once he was fully inside. He pulled out and pushed back in, letting you adjust.  
"Are you okay?"  
You nodded. "Amazing."  
He began rocking his hips, building a steady rhythm. The pain subsided and all you could feel was pleasure. You moaned softly with every breath, your eyes closed. Your legs wrapped around his waist, moaning at the deeper angle he managed to hit. He began thrusting faster, his hands resting on either side of your head. Your hands wandered across his back, raking your nails down his skin.  
His face buried in your neck as his pace increased. Your moans came louder and more frequent, signaling that you were close to release. Bae's hand slid between your legs, running at your clit again. Your legs twitched as that tingling sensation returned to your belly. With one more thrust, the knot inside you broke and your orgasm overtook you.  
"Bae!" you nearly screamed, fisting your hands in the pillows beneath your head.  
"(Y/n)!" he moaned into your neck, his thrusts losing rhythm as he chased his own release. It came shortly after yours, his hips slowing to a stop inside you.  
You panted heavily as you looked up at him. He kissed you lovingly before pulling out and lying beside you. You curled into his chest, your face in his neck.  
"Mine?" he asked softly, running a hand through your hair.  
"All yours, Bae," you agreed happily, drifting to sleep in his arms.


	29. Felix - The One I Love

The One I Love  
Dialogue prompt stolen from The Silver Scorpion: "If you ever touch her again, you won't have hands to touch her with."

You adjusted easily to the life of a lost girl. The boys accepted you nearly right away, the older ones flirting and the younger ones looking to you as a mother. They needed a caretaker - everyone knew Pan didn't care enough to address them when they were injured or sick. Of course, on an island where you can achieve whatever you like just by believing in it, most injuries and ailments can be cured by belief alone. But when you've just sliced open your hand or you've been exchanging stories about your past and your mind gets to wandering, belief can be hard to come by.  
You were old enough to under stand romantic feelings. You'd never experienced them in your homeland, and you never expected to on an island whose inhabitants never age or mature. Yet here you were, sitting on a log by the fire, gazing into its embers and imagining different ways to tell your intended that you had adult feelings for him.  
There was no way you could do that. He would never reciprocate them... Would he?  
The boys knew what flirting was and what it meant, but none of them were serious. They weren't trying to pursue you. A kiss on the cheek was as much contact as any of them could handle. The oldest boy on the island was Pan himself, and everyone knew that Neverland had been created so that Pan could stay young. He would never allow romance to occur on the island.   
Well, in your case, he might make an exception, seeing as you were his most useful lost one after Felix. But you were afraid to even try and confess your feelings, so you justified your fears by saying that Pan would kill you in your sleep.

On the other side of the camp, close enough to watch your every move but far enough that you couldn't hear a word he said, stood Felix. He leaned against a tree, pretending to stare at the fire while he was really staring at you. He noticed every detail - How your eyelids dropped with exhaustion, but you fought to keep them open; how your lips would part and your chest would heave as you released yet another sigh; how you would smile at the lost boys who approached you, treating them all like little brothers.  
He wondered if you saw him as a brother as well, and he deeply hoped you didn't.  
"Felix," one of the older boys, Marco, called.  
"Hm?" Felix hummed in response, not taking his eyes off the beautiful sight he'd been admiring.  
"Have you ever been in love?"  
The question caught him off guard and he finally tore his eyes away from you to look at the boy. "What?"  
"Have you ever been in love?" Marco repeated with a shrug.  
"Why are you asking me that?" the second in command inquired, ignoring the way his heart pounded in his chest. "Why don't you ask (y/n)?"  
"Already did," the boy replied. "I was just curious to hear your answer. You're the oldest of us, besides Pan. I thought maybe you would have experienced love in your life."  
Felix hesitated, his gaze drifting back over to you. "Aye," he sighed. "I have."  
Marco's eyes widened with interest. "Really? What was she like?"  
The older boy hummed softly. "Beautiful. The most beautiful creature I've ever seen. She has- had- (h/l) (h/c) hair and bright (e/c) eyes that sparkle in the moonlight. She's tough but fair. Very protective of those around her. She keeps herself guarded for fear of being hurt, but she has the biggest heart of anyone I've ever known. She had to be responsible at a young age, and that led her to taking on a motherly type of role to the people around her." He forgot about controlling his tenses, not caring if Marco figured it out. "We're really good friends, but I've been in love with her since day one. But she'd never look at me that way."  
Marco smirked to himself. "That's quite an answer, Felix."  
The older boy refused to respond.  
"I asked you because I already asked (y/n) if she loved anyone," Marco explained.  
That caught Felix's attention and he turned to the younger boy. "Oh?"  
Marco grinned. "She told me that she's only ever loved one boy in her life."  
"Did she... Did she say anything else?"  
He nodded. "She said that the boy she loved was a protector; that he takes care of people and she admires that about him. She said he has curly blond hair that always gets in his face. She said she's been in love with him for a long time, but that she knows better than to act on her feelings. She's afraid of being rejected, and she isn't sure Pan would approve."  
"Pan?" Felix repeated. "So... Her love is... on the island?"  
Marco nodded. "She told me one more very important detail about him."  
Felix waited intently.  
Marco grinned. "He has a scar on the right side of his face."  
Felix's eyes widened and his heart pounded. He looked back at you, a frown settling on his face when he saw Jake, one of the oldest boys, sitting beside you.  
A smile settled on your lips as you laughed at something the boy said. But when Jake's arm wrapped around your shoulders and he leaned in as though to kiss your cheek, Felix snapped. He stormed over to where the two of you were sitting and pulled Jake from his seat. His hand fisted in the front of Jake's shirt as he lifted him up and held him to a tree.  
"Felix?" you questioned. "What are you-"  
"If you ever touch her again," the second in command growled, "you won't have hands to touch her with. Are we clear?"  
Jake nodded desperately, sighing in relief when Felix loosened his grip and let the boy fall to the ground. You stared at Felix as Jake scrambled away.  
"What was that about?" you demanded.  
Without a word, Felix took your hand, pulling you from your seat and leading you into the woods. He didn't want anyone overhearing him - his confession was going to be hard enough.  
"Felix?" you pressed, crossing your arms as you stood before him. You ignored the way your belly had fluttered when his hand grasped yours.  
"I have to tell you something," he murmured. "I've, uh, I've been talking to Marco. He asked me if I'd ever loved anyone."  
You nodded. "He asked me that too. Though I must say, I'm curious to know your answer."  
He smiled softly. "I told him that the person I love has (h/c) hair, that she takes care of everyone around her, and that I've loved her since the day we met."  
You stared up at him. "What a coincidence," you murmured. "She's loved you, too."  
Warm hands rested on either side of your face, pulling you close. Surprisingly soft lips enveloped yours and you responded immediately. Your eyes fluttered closed as your lips melded against his, placing your hands over his. You hummed softly into the kiss as his hands wandered down to your hips. His arms secured around your waist, pulling your chest to his. You let one hand snake into his hair while the other rested on his chest, fisting in his shirt.  
He pulled back for a breath, looking at you intensely. You could see the love in his eyes and wondered how you had missed it before.  
With a small smile on your lips, you took your hand out of his hair and rested it on his face. He leaned into your touch, and as your thumb traced the pink line of his scar, his eyes widened. No one had ever seen his scar as a good thing.  
"I love you," you murmured.  
He kissed you passionately. "I love you too."


	30. Henry - Study Date

Study Date  
For IcedCoffeeAddict  
A/N: so I watched the sneak peek for 7.1 and damn Jared grew up! In light of that, I think I can manage some making out and maybe even some smut as long as its 16-17 year old Henry. Younger Henry will still be platonic.  
So we'll say they're like 15-16 here.  
"Can you do one where Henry and his girlfriend are in his room and they begin kissing and making out or whatever and then Regina and/or Emma walks in on them"

"Hey, (y/n)," Henry greeted with a smile as he sat across from you at the lunch table.   
"Hey, Henry," you returned with a light blush, taking a bite of your sandwich.  
"Are you still coming over after school to study?" he inquired, taking his own lunch out of his paper bag.  
You nodded. "I was thinking I could just walk home with you?"  
He smiled. "Sounds great."  
You and Henry had been dating for about six months now. You were still shy and awkward as you were each other's first partner, but you trusted him completely, and both of his moms loved you. After the curse was broken and Emma decided to stay in Storybrooke, life went back to normal. Mary Margaret went back to teaching, and Regina remained the Mayor. Emma was still the sheriff and everyone else found jobs around the town.  
That meant that you and Henry had to go to school.  
You had nearly every class together and often got paired up for projects. That led to your current situation. You recently had to do a science project together which required several hours of after-school bonding. You got to know each other and when your project came in at the top of the class, Henry asked you out to celebrate. You, of course, said yes, and you'd been inseparable since.

School finally ended, and you met Henry outside by your tree. It was a lonely tree behind the school that had become your guys' "spot" when you wanted to be alone or when one of you was upset.   
Henry's charming face came into view and you beamed. He offered his hand, which you happily accepted before turning in the direction of his house. Your fingers laced and he gave your hand a gentle squeeze, causing a blush to dust your cheeks.  
"Emma or Regina?" you inquired, wondering whose house you would be studying at.  
"Emma," he replied. "She said she would have a lot of cases to work on so we shouldn't be interrupted."  
"I bet Regina loved that," you giggled. He chuckled in agreement. Emma trusted Henry and knew that even though he was a teenage boy with a girlfriend, he was smart and respectful, and she was sure that not much more than studying would occur this afternoon. Regina, on the other hand, was overly cautious when it came to Henry, and she was convinced that the two of you would end up naked if left alone for too long.  
You finally reached Emma's apartment and he unlocked the door, letting you saunter inside. You headed to the couch and set your books on the coffee table, opening up to the chapter you had an upcoming quiz on.  
He sat beside you, smiling somewhat nervously. He took out his notebook so the two of you could trade notes. You spent a good hour studying and focusing solely on school, but Henry's leg innocently brushing against yours and the incredible way he smelled was too distracting.   
You both looked up at the same time, bumping noses. You tried to laugh it off, but he had a different response. His hand grasped your chin, tilting your face up. His soft lips captured yours and sparks ignited in your mind. You kissed back after a shy hesitation, your pencil slipping from your fingers and tumbling to the floor.  
His hands rested on your cheeks, his lips melding perfectly against yours. Your hands rested atop his as you slid back on the couch, resting against the arm. He lingered above you, moving one hand so that his arm could support his weight without laying on you.   
You let one hand tangle in his short brown locks, and he hummed at the sensation. His own hand slid up to hold the back of your head, fingers clutching your (h/c) strands.  
Just as your other hand rested on his chest, the lock clicked and the front door pushed open. You broke the kiss with a gasp, both of you looking at the door as Emma sauntered in.  
She stood, dumbfounded. "Sorry, kid," she chuckled, averting her eyes. She shuffled over to the counter. "I left a case file here."  
"You're not mad?" you questioned cautiously.  
She shook her head. "Don't worry - I won't tell Regina either."  
"Thanks, Mom," Henry murmured as she left. He turned back to you. "Maybe we should get back to studying."  
You nodded, internally pouting as he sat up. He pecked your lips quickly before turning back to the books.   
"Is World War II going to be on the test?" you asked with a pout. Wars had never been your strong suit. They weren't interesting enough for you to remember.  
Henry nodded. "Hey, I have an idea."  
"What's that?"  
He picked up the practice quiz. "I'll read you the questions from the practice quiz, and for every one you answer right, you get a kiss."  
You smirked. "I like that idea."  
He began reading off questions. You fumbled on the first two, so Henry scooted in closer, pursing his lips to entice you.  
You groaned. "That's not fair, Henry. Making me look at your mouth will only distract me more!"  
He chuckled, backing away. Frustrated with your lack of kisses, you lunged forward, settling yourself on his lap. Your legs rested on either side of his hips as you knocked him backwards. He chuckled at your assertiveness, his hands resting at your waist.   
"Maybe I should quiz you," you murmured, leaning in close to his lips. He turned his head to kiss you, but you sat up just in time. He pouted as you picked up the practice quiz and began reading questions.   
He answered many more of them correctly than you had, causing you to pour and him to grin proudly. He took the paper from you and tossed it to the floor, his hand resting on your cheek. He brought your lips down to his, kissing you slowly and lovingly. You hummed, losing yourself in the kiss. Your hands rested on his chest for balance as you returned the kiss with all of the love you felt for him. He was always so gentle with you, so respectful. This was the most he'd ever even kissed you. He was always so cautious and worried that you wouldn't want him to.  
You were so lost in the kiss that the door opened before either of you could react.  
"What the hell are you doing with my son?!"  
You knew that screech immediately. You sat up, blushing furiously as you stared down a huffing Regina.  
"Regina!" Emma's voice called as the blonde stepped into view. "Leave them alone."  
"Excuse me?" Regina scoffed. "Did you see what they were doing on your couch?"  
"It's called kissing," Emma replied. "Henry and (y/n) are good kids. Leave them alone."  
Regina turned and stormed out of the apartment. Emma turned to you two apologetically.  
"You might want to relocate to (y/n)'s place, kids."  
With that, she left.  
You and Henry simultaneously burst into laughter and his moms' reactions to your situation. You stood up, packing up your books and leading him outside to your house, where you spent the rest of the afternoon.


	31. Pan - Reverse This Curse

Reverse This Curse  
PinkHeart  
A/N: Idea stolen from this post on Tumblr. http://peachyxpan.tumblr.com/post/148820208913/imagine-pan-during-the-curse  
I also gave you a Storybrooke name, whereas (y/n) is your regular not cursed name.  
"Can you please make another Peter Pan one ?"

"Henry, I've told you before," the young brunet sighed as he sat across the table from the mayor's son. "I'm not Peter Pan, and I don't have a girlfriend named (y/n)."  
"Tommy, yes you do," Henry insisted. "I don't know who she is yet, but I'm sure she's in Storybrooke. You just don't remember."  
Tommy leaned back in the booth, looking at the boy with sad eyes. It was a happy story that Henry told, but there was simply no way it could be true.  
"Look," Henry said, opening his story book. On one of the pages was a drawing of a young girl and boy. The girl had (h/l) (h/c) hair and her arms wrapped around the boy... who looked remarkably like Tommy.  
"I admit, it looks like me," Tommy stated, taking a drink of his tea. "But if it is, why don't I remember it? Why isn't (y/n) here now?  
"Because of the curse!" Henry cried, exasperated as he had told Tommy this story several times before.  
"You're still talking about that curse?" a blonde woman asked, sitting beside Henry.  
"Yes," the boy defended. "Because it's true."  
The blonde offered her hand. "I'm Emma, Henry's birth mom."  
"Tommy," the brunet returned, shaking her hand. "Though your son is convinced I'm Peter Pan."  
Emma let out a snort while Henry huffed at their ignorance. He would find a way to prove it.

You were walking home from the library, lost in your thoughts. You'd been having strange dreams lately, so you had checked out a few books from the library to help you interpret them. You were so lost in contemplation that you crashed into someone, sending the both of you to the ground. Your messenger bag fell open, books littering the pavement.  
"Ugh," you grunted. "I'm so sorry! I was distracted and not paying attention."  
"It's okay," a young voice replied. You glanced up to see Henry, the mayor's son. You didn't know him well, but you knew who he was.  
"I'm Henry," he greeted, kneeling down to pick up your books.  
"Oh, you don't have to do that," you told him. "I'm Willow."  
He smiled as he looked at your books. "Dream analysis?"  
You nodded. "I've been having strange dreams lately."  
He picked up another. "Peter Pan?"  
A blush dusted your cheeks. "I'm going to sound crazy but I keep dreaming about a shadow taking me to Neverland and living with lost boys. It's stupid but I thought that maybe reading the book and conducting some dream analysis might help me understand."  
You stood, stuffing the books into your bag. You looked at Henry's face, for the first time, you noticed. He seemed to stare at you as though he knew you.  
"Can I show you something?" he asked.  
You furrowed a brow. "Sure, I guess. What is it?"  
He held out his story book, opening it to the page he had shown Tommy. A gasp fell from your lips as you gazed at the picture of you embracing an unknown boy.  
"I've dreamt about him... He was there, in Neverland."  
"That's because you're both from Neverland," he told you. "I know it sounds crazy, but your name is (y/n), and you lived in Neverland until the curse forced everyone to Storybrooke and made them forget their lives."  
You stared at the boy, your eyes darting between him and the book. It sounded crazy - completely insane. There was no way you lived in Neverland with Peter Pan. But the image on the page felt so familiar, and you had been dreaming about Neverland a lot...  
"Can you prove it?"  
"I can try," he replied. "Maybe if you met him again, you would recognize each other."  
"Does your book say what our relationship was in Neverland? Were we friends? Enemies?"  
"Lovers," Henry replied with a shrug. Your blush darkened. How were you going to approach a stranger and tell him that you were lovers in another world?  
You let out a sigh. "I'm in."

"Are you sure about this?" you asked as you adjusted your shirt.  
"Maybe if you look like a Neverlander, it'll be easier for him to recognize you," Henry reasoned.  
"And if he doesn't?" you worried.  
"An act of true love can break any curse," he stated matter-of-factly.  
"An act of true love?"  
"Like a kiss."  
Your eyes widened and your breath caught in your throat. "Exactly what excuse will I have for kissing him if he doesn't even recognize me? What if I don't recognize him?"  
"You believe," Henry reminded you. "Belief is powerful."  
You walked into Granny's, your hair in a bun, wearing a tunic with a belt around your waist. Leggings covered your legs and boots protected your feet. You felt out of character, but perfectly comfortable at the same time.  
You found Tommy, you learned his name was, sitting by himself. Henry had called him to meet for lunch, but you were going instead. You stood awkwardly by the same, coughing to get his attention.  
His eyes widened, and you thought that perhaps Henry's plan worked.  
"Are you looking for someone?" he asked.  
"Henry sent me," you replied, biting your lip. "He said that we needed to meet."  
He looked you up and down. "Is this because of his story book? Are you the girl in the picture?"  
"It sounds crazy," you defended. "I thought so too. But at the same time, it makes sense. What are the chances that the girl in his book looks exactly like me? Maybe you're not who he thinks you are, but I... I've been having these dreams, and what Henry says is making a lot of sense to me."  
"What kind of dreams?" he asked softly.  
"Dreams of flying to Neverland," you replied. "Flying with someone who looks an awful lot like you."  
He blew out a breath. "I've had the same dream."  
Your eyes widened. "Maybe Henry isn't crazy?"  
"How will we know?" he asked, and there was a sense of desperation in his eyes. "If there was a curse to make us forget, how do we remember?"  
You blushed deeply. "Henry said that... an act of true love could break the curse."  
He gulped audibly. "Like a kiss?"  
You nodded softly.  
He stood before you, standing only a few inches taller than you. His hand gently grasped your chin as he leaned in. You tilted your head and closed the gap, pressing your lips to his. A wave of energy fanned through the diner and you found yourself pulling him closer before you broke apart for air.  
"(Y/n)," he breathed, looking into your eyes.  
"Pan," you gasped, gripping onto his shirt. He brought you into a tight embrace and you buried your face in his neck.  
"I missed you," you murmured, clutching his shoulders.  
"I missed you too," he replied, resting his forehead on yours. A smirk claimed his lips. "I always loved the way you looked in Neverland clothing."  
You grinned. "I did it just for you."  
He kissed you again, holding you close.  
Henry watched the display from outside the diner, smiling to himself before walking home.


	32. Jefferson - Together Again - Smut

Together Again  
Jamie-Black-  
"Hello!! I was wondering if you could do some Jefferson x reader smut where they have just been reunited after the curse and they take their time to enjoy each other??"

This was it. The curse had been broken. Storybrooke had been saved. Everyone was regaining their memories and reuniting with lost loved ones.  
You frantically searched the town. There was only one person you cared about seeing again. And as you sprinted down the sidewalk, you saw him, knelt down in the arms of a little girl.  
Grace.  
You smiled at the reunion. Losing Grace had nearly destroyed Jefferson, and you knew how important to him it was to find her. You only hoped that seeing you again would make him as happy.  
You approached them just as they broke the hug. Jefferson stood, black top hat sitting proudly on his head. His gaze lifted and his baby blue eyes met yours. A gasp fell from his lips at the sight of you.  
"(Y/n)?"  
You nodded. "Yeah, Jefferson. It's me."  
He brought you into an eager hug, his arms circling your waist and his face burying in your neck. You threw your arms around his neck, squeezing your eyes shut.  
He pulled back, crashing his lips to yours. You hummed at the familiar sensation, a tear slipping down your cheek at all of the happiness bubbling inside you.  
"Let's go home," he breathed, looking between you and Grace.

As nighttime fell over Storybrooke, you helped Jefferson put Grace to bed. She remembered you from the Enchanted Forest and had missed you being around.  
When she was all taken care of, you were left alone with the love of your life. You wrapped your arms around him, closing your eyes and breathing in his scent. Musk, tea, and something that was just so Jefferson it made you smile.  
"I believe this calls for a reunion," Jefferson murmured, pecking your lips.  
You hummed into the kiss, returning it lovingly. "I believe it does. What did you have in mind?"  
He grinned, hands slipping past your ass to your thighs. He gripped your legs and lifted you up, wrapping your legs around his waist. You grinned, circling your arms around his neck. He would always pick you up this way and carry you to the bedroom before having his way with you, and you loved every second of it. Jefferson picking you up was his signature move to let you know he was in the mood.  
Once in his bedroom, he kicked the door closed and practically threw you onto the bed. You adjusted quickly to the familiar sheets, resting your arms above your head and looking up at him. Your teeth tugged at your lower lip and Jefferson groaned - you biting your lip had always been a turn on for him.  
He reached up to pluck the hat from his head but you stopped him. He looked at you, quirking a brow in question.  
"Leave it on," you whispered huskily, and he smirked. He knew the hat was your turn on.  
He kissed you softly as his hands pried at your dress. He reached behind you to fumble with the zipper, and you arched your back to give him more access. He grunted as it finally came undone, and he pulled the fabric from your arms. He sat up to tug the dress the rest of the way off, tossing it to the side. You were left in your bra and panties and he nearly moaned at the sight.  
Oh, how he'd missed you.  
You reached up to push his coat from his shoulders. He happily obliged, shrugging out of it while you made quick work of the buttons on his shirt. Once it was open, you pushed that off as well. He stood on his knees to unbuckle his pants and slide them off, leaving him in his boxers.  
He kissed you hard, tangling a hand in your hair as his lips ravaged yours. Teeth and tongues fought for dominance as his hips ground against yours, drawing a moan from your throat. He grinned at the sound, his hands sliding down your sides. He hummed at the familiar smoothness of your skin, his fingers dancing over your belly and down your thighs. Your body squirmed under his touch. He hadn't even taken your panties off and you were a writhing mess.  
He peppered kisses down your chest, tongue diving between your breasts. He reached behind you to unclasp your bra, adding it to the pile of clothing on the floor. You felt completely comfortable as your breasts were exposed. They belonged to Jefferson, after all.  
He took one in hand, squeezing and kneading it, rolling the soft bud between his thumb and index finger until it hardened with arousal. You bit your lip as his mouth attached to the other, sucking hard and swirling his tongue around the nipple. A moan caught in your throat at the sensation, your hips bucking against him.  
His other hand wandered down to the heat between your legs. His fingers rubbed you through your panties, and he groaned at the wetness that had already accumulated there. You whimpered at the minimal contact, bucking your hips into his hand. He chuckled as he pulled away, slipping his fingers into your waistband and pulling your panties off.  
He shifted further down the bed, settling between your legs. He glanced up at you, smirking at the way your eyes closed in anticipation. Holding your hips steady, he dragged his tongue between your folds, his eyes gauging your reaction. Your back arched, pressing your hips closer and burying your face in the pillows. He grinned at the sight of you coming undone just from his tongue. He dove in, his tongue flicking your clit mercilessly. Using two fingers to keep your lips spread, he wrapped his lips around your clit and sucked hard, grazing the sides of it with his teeth. Moans fell from your lips with every breath. When Jefferson had his way with you, there was no way you could stifle them.  
His tongue slid down to press into your entrance, and your moans mingled with a few select curse words. He groaned into your heat, sending vibrations through your core as his tongue thrust in and out of you. Your hands flew up to your head, fingers digging into the pillows beneath you. You tried to quiet your moans as to not wake Grace, but as Jefferson simultaneously flicked his tongue across your clit and thrust two fingers inside, you only had so much control.  
His fingers pumped in and out of you, eager to find your release. It came quickly, spilling all over the hatter's hand like a dam breaking and water rushing through. Your moans faded into whimpers as he retracted his fingers. His arousal was evident against his boxers as he quickly rid himself of them, returning between your legs. His eyes narrowed with lust and you grinned, rolling over onto your belly. Your arms stayed resting against the pillows while you lifted your hips and bent your knees, your rear raised in the air. Jefferson groaned as his hands ran up and down your thighs. He positioned himself, lining up before thrusting into you from behind. You let out a moan, fingers gripping the pillows once more. His hands gripped your hips, allowing him to slam into you. He would pull nearly all the way out and plunge back in, pounding you like a hammer. The feeling of being at his mercy turned you on despite your recent orgasm, and you already felt your next one building.  
"Fuck," he grunted behind you. "I missed you."  
All you could manage in response was a nod and a whimper, but he understood. There was a relationship beyond the sex, but damn, it was amazing sex.  
As your moaning became more high pitched, Jefferson knew you were close. He leaned forward, offering a new, delicious angle while his hand reached around to your front. His fingers danced over your sensitive clit, and the action was enough to send you over the edge again. You screamed his name as your orgasm crashed through you, spurring him on. He rocked into you faster, holding your hips to control his thrusts. He lost rhythm and increased speed, his eyes closing as his head rolled back. His hat fell off, but he didn't have time to care as he caught up to his own release. Moaning your name, he slammed into you once more before stopping. He held your hips more gently as he panted, letting the both of you come down from your high.  
He pulled out and laid down beside you. You slumped against the pillows, curling weakly into his chest.  
He kissed your head as he wrapped his arms around you. "I love you, (y/n)."  
You giggled softly. "I love you too, Jefferson."  
You fell asleep, happy and oh so satisfied in his arms.


	33. Pan - Pirates

Request for Starry-Eyed-Nestor  
"Hey!! I love your OUAT imagines so much!! Can you do a really cute Peter Pan fluff?? Where reader is Hooks little sister and he left her on Neverland ages ago and then when he comes back to save Henry she gets really upset because she discovers them first and then Peter appears and they are really accidentally cute in front of the StoryBrooke clan?? It's okay if you don't want to do this or you are overwhelmed by requests. Thank you!!!! ☺️"

_"Killian! Don't do this!" you cried out as the lost boys surrounded you. You reached out to the leather-clad pirate, but the boys quickly held down your arms.  
"I have to," Hook replied, a scowl on his face but regret in his eyes. He watched as they carried you to the camp, adopting you as their own, unwilling as you were.  
Hook turned his glare to Pan, who stood proudly at the top of the hill. "I held up my end of the deal. It's time you held up yours."  
Pan chuckled darkly. "Alright, pirate. I am a man of my word, and you certainly brought me a catch. You and your crew are free to leave the island."  
With one last longing glance in your direction, Hook let out a sigh and headed back to his ship. Pan watched with a smirk on his lips as the Jolly Roger lifted into the air and soared away from Neverland._

You bolted upright in bed, a cry on your lips. Pan was immediately awake beside you, one hand on your back as his brows furrowed in concern.  
"Another nightmare?" he guessed, judging from the heaving of your chest.  
"Not another," you corrected. "The same one."  
He nodded. He opened his arms, inviting you to his chest. You turned and curled against him, burying your face in his neck. His arms secured around you, one hand sliding up and down your back, the other gently playing with your tangled hair.  
"I am sorry he betrayed you," he murmured softly. "But I will never be sorry that you came to Neverland."  
You nodded in understanding, closing your eyes and relaxing against him.

Years ago, you had come to Neverland aboard the Jolly Roger. Your brother was none other than the infamous Captain Hook. He had business on the island, something to do with a deadly plant. Whatever it was, you were cautious about spending too much time on the island. You'd heard stories about Neverland, and you didn't want yourself or your brother to be indebted to Pan.  
Pan didn't like things being taken from him. When he found Hook rifling through his dream shade, he swore that the pirate and his crew were forbidden to leave. Hook tried to reason with the boy, who had originally been adamant about his decision. He then thought it over and offered the pirate a deal.  
"Bring me a girl, a mother for the island. Then you can leave."  
He allowed one member of the crew passage off the island, sending him to find a girl.   
Weeks passed. The man never returned.  
Pan sent out another pirate while you and Killian waited anxiously. Killian wasn't allowed to search - What would be the fun in keeping pirates captive if their Captain went free? Pan had considered sending you, but after watching the way you fought for your brother, he decided that you would be his backup plan.  
Weeks turned into months. Pan got tired of letting pirates free without paying their dues. He threatened to kill off members of the crew if Killian didn't bring him a girl for the island.  
Killian formed an idea. He wasn't proud of it, but it was his only chance.  
"I have a girl for the island," he told Pan, side glancing at you. Your eyes widened.  
"Killian, no!"   
Pan grinned. "You're offering your first mate?"  
Killian nodded grimly. "She's the only woman in the crew."  
"Brother, you can't!" you protested.  
"Brother?" Pan repeated, raising a brow. "You're giving me your first mate and your sister?"  
Killian cast his gaze downward.  
Pan nodded to his boys. They surrounded you, carrying you to the camp despite your cries for help.

That was the last time you saw your brother.

You'd hated Neverland at first. You'd wanted to go home; to go back to your life. You knew it would never happen, but the dream still took place in your mind for most hours of the day.  
Pan had made you the official trainer for the boys, since you had the most experience with fighting. You taught them all how to use a sword and how to fight against one. Sparring sessions ended in blood and broken limbs, but they learned quickly, and you were rather proud.  
It was after your first night terror that a connection sparked between you and Pan. Nightmares plagued your sleep - images of Killian giving you up and lost boys taking you away. Memories of being abandoned and forgotten.   
You'd woken up screaming, sitting upright, your chest heaving. Pan had appeared in your tent, concern that he didn't understand on his face.   
He'd sat beside you, unsure of how to comfort you but knowing that he wanted to.  
You became inseparable after that. There wasn't a label for it. Your relationship had all the components of a romantic coupling - cuddling at night, kisses when the boys weren't looking, worrying for each other's safety. But he was Peter Pan, and this was Neverland. It didn't need a label. The two of you were just the two of you.

What you never expected was for that unforgettable ship to come soaring through the sky and land on the island. When Pan ordered Felix to investigate, you demanded that you would join him. You had to know if it was the same ship - and the same crew.  
You trudged through the jungle in front of Felix, your expression solemn. Your eyes were dark and your lips were set in a frown in anticipation of seeing that pirate again.  
You suddenly stopped, mentioning for Felix to be quiet. You had found the invaders' camp, and you would recognize that British accented voice anywhere.  
You jumped out from the tree you were hiding in, appearing before the group. Emma and Snow were surprised to see you, but you weren't focused on them.  
"I knew I recognized that ship," you sneered. "What are you doing here?"  
Killian shifted uncomfortably. "Nice to see you, (y/n)."  
Emma's gaze darted between the two of you. "You know each other?"  
You gave one nod. "Aye. He's the reason I'm here."  
He looked you up and down, taking in your Neverland garb. "Looks like you adjusted well."  
"That doesn't change what you did."  
"What did he do?" Charming inquired.  
An arm slung around your shoulders and you knew Pan had come to interrogate the intruders. "He abandoned his one and only sister - just to get permission to leave the island."  
All eyes turned to Killian who raised his hands defensively. "Pan wanted a woman for the island. (Y/n) was the only woman in my crew!"  
"And you left me here like I was nothing to you!" you accused. Pan's arm tightened comfortably, knowing that the pirate's arrival was upsetting you. You stepped closer to him, letting him press a kiss to your temple.  
"You traumatized her," he growled, aiming his glare at Killian.  
"What's going on here?" Emma questioned, gesturing towards you and Pan.  
"They're... A couple?" Snow guessed.  
"What we are is none of your business," Pan stated. "None of you are welcome here, and you will not take the boy." He waved his hand, and you and him returned to the camp.  
He took you in his arms. "Are you alright?"  
"I want them gone," you murmured.  
"I know, love," he whispered. "I need them a little longer, and then I'll punish them for hurting you."  
You nodded before looking up at him. He pressed a gentle but protective kiss to your lips. You sighed before letting him go, promising to watch the boys while he dealt with Emma.


	34. Pan - Midnight Loving - SMUT

Midnight Loving  
Request for The Red Queen  
"can you make another peter pan smut. with henrys sister."  
Request for youtubinggg  
"Hey could you do a smut with Pan?"  
A/N: I see it all the time where people combine similar requests into one story. This is my first one, and I figured it would work since both of  requests were plotless Pan smut.

A soft sigh escaped your lips as you were pulled from unconsciousness. A warm tingling sensation flowed through your body as your tired brain tried to discover what had woken it. Your lips parted to inhale a gasp as you became aware of the hand between your legs, slender fingers diving between your lower lips. Still groggy from your slumber, you vaguely recalled the intimate activities that had occurred just before you'd fallen asleep, which explained your current state of nakedness.   
A low hum emanated in your throat as the sensation continued, fingers softly rubbing at your clit, drawing more wetness from your entrance.  
You were rolled into your back from your previous position of being curled up on your side. Your arms fell to rest by your head and you kept your eyes closed for the moment. A body positioned itself between your legs, effectively spreading them as two slim fingers slipped easily inside you. You exhaled a tired moan, back arching from the sudden burst of pleasure. The magnetic pull of sleep was slowly ebbing away, pleasure waking your senses with a start.  
The fingers pumped faster inside you, a thumb coming to rub at your clit. You let another moan escape, your hands fisting in the pillow beneath your head.   
The body between your legs shifted down, the hand not between your legs coming to grip your thigh. A tongue swiped across your clit and you released a surprised whimper. The fingers inside you continued pumping as the tongue toyed with your clit, swirling around it before flicking across it.   
A familiar sensation formed in your belly. Your release was so close you could taste it. The question was, would Pan let you have it, or would he stop just short of your orgasm?  
A loud moan ripped from your throat as the knot inside you snapped. Your orgasm spilled all over Pan's hand, and his fingers slowly ceased their movements.

Some months ago- it was hard to determine how much time you'd spent on an island where time didn't exist- you'd come to Neverland with the heroes of Storybrooke to rescue Henry. You'd wandered through the jungle and ran into Pan himself. As he explained the island to you, you found yourself wanting to stay with every nonexistent passing minute. You felt more at home surrounded by rambunctious lost boys than you'd ever felt inside Regina's manor.   
Henry was your little brother, and you wanted him back. But you weren't sure you wanted to go back to Storybrooke.  
When you confronted Pan about this idea, he was thrilled. You'd already bested half of his boys, therefore proving you could fight. You were young and strong and beautiful, and though he would never admit it, something unknown fluttered inside him whenever he spoke to you. He happily offered you a place in his camp, his amusement growing when the Storybrooke heroes begged and pleaded to take you "home."

Since then, you and Pan had been inseparable. It wasn't long before he confronted his impulses and pinned you to a tree, having his way with you. And you'd consented to every single second of it.

Your eyes slowly fluttered open to gaze up at Pan who was hovering above you, his signature smirk plastered on his lips. He was already proud of himself for your orgasm - the expression of exhausted pleasure on your features only aided his ego.  
He leaned down to capture your lips in a heated kiss, one that left you panting and whimpering for another. His hand slid up to tangle in your hair, tugging your head back so that he had access to your neck. You hummed in approval as his teeth and tongue decorated your neck with love bites and marks of possession.  
"I couldn't help myself," he murmured, kissing back up to your lips. "You were so beautiful," a kiss to your jaw, "sleeping peacefully," a nip at your neck, "naked. I had to have you. I had to have my way with you." He finalized his confession with a searing kiss, biting your lower lip until you granted him entrance. His tongue explored your mouth before enticing your tongue to play. He sucked your tongue into his mouth, smirking at the whimper that caught in your throat. His hands pinned yours above your head while his hips settled between your legs, lining his obvious arousal up with your entrance.  
You broke the kiss to release a rather loud moan as he slid into you with ease. Your head fell back against the pillows as he pulled out and slammed back in, building up a steady rhythm. Whimpers and moans fell from your lips with every breath, and you didn't even attempt to stifle them. Pan's tree house was enchanted to be soundproof, and even if it wasn't, you weren't too worried about the boys hearing you. It wouldn't be the first time.  
Pan let out a groan as he thrusted into you, lacing his fingers with yours and pinning your hands by your head.  Your legs wrapped around his waist, allowing him to pound into you at a delectable angle that hit your sweet spot perfectly.   
His thrusts came faster and lost rhythm as he chased both your orgasm and his own. You wriggled your hands free, running them down his back. He hummed at your touch, choking on a groan when your nails raked down his sides. Long red lines were sure to stay behind as proof of your claim, going hand-in-hand with the hickeys on your neck.  
Your lips parted as you cried out his name, your release crashing into you like a tidal wave. Your orgasm triggered his, and within moments, Pan was moaning into your back, burying his face in your skin as his hips slowed to a stop.  
You were a panting mess beneath him, one hand tangling in his hair. He lifted his head to press a lazy kiss to your lips. He then reluctantly pulled out, moving to lie down beside you. You rolled into your side, pressing your back to his chest. He had one arm beneath your head, acting as your pillow, while the other wrapped around your waist, tugging you as close as physically possible.  
You fell into a deep, peaceful sleep, satisfied and loved.


	35. Pan - Second Star to the Right

Second Star to the Right  
Request for nightrose1234  
A/N: I was so excited for this request. When I was on a Loki kick, this was my favorite story arch.  
"I wanted a Peter Pan one-shot where the reader found Pan wounded in the real world and she lets him stay in her house while he heals. While staying, he ended up wanting to take her to Neverland. Is that okay?"

The wind whipped at your face, but your heart pounding in your chest and your blood rushing through your veins kept you warm enough to not notice the cold bite of the weather. Your sneakers slapped the pavement as you jogged through the park, pushing through the last leg of your morning run. As you sprinted past the park that was located just a block away from your apartment, a flash of green and what looked like crumpled limbs caught your eye. You slowed to a halt and spun on your heel, running back towards the bushes that lined the park. There, curled up on the grass, was a boy who appeared to be about your age. He wore a strange but not unflattering green tunic, torn at the sleeves and collar, and grey and black pants. Scuffed leather boots covered his feet, and though his head was bent down to cover his face, you could see the soft brown curls that covered his head.  
You knelt down beside him, your close proximity allowing you to catch sight of the bruises and cuts that littered his arms. A frown tugged at your lips, and you wondered what had happened to him and if he was okay.  
"Hey," you called softly. When he didn't so much as flinch, you tried again, a bit louder, and placed your hand on his shoulder.  
His head snapped up to reveal dirt and more bruises, along with a pair of emerald eyes that struck your soul. The broken, cautious, betrayed expression on his face told you that he needed help, but he didn't know how to get it.  
"Are you okay?" you asked gently. "You look hurt. Do you need help?"  
"I don't need anything," he snarled, as though asking for help was the most humiliating task. He shrugged your hand away and unfolded his legs, trying to stand. You stood with him, but you were the only one who made it all the way up. He collapsed back on the ground, his muscles too weak from whatever had happened for him use.  
"Are you sure you don't want help?" you offered again. "I won't judge you, I promise. I'd just hate to leave you here like this."  
He glanced up at you, his brows furrowed as though he were trying to decipher your offer. Did he gave something against a female assisting him? Or was he just anti-help in general?  
A sigh fell from his lips. "Fine. Help."  
You knelt down, holding out your hands. He hesitated before placing his hands in yours, wincing as you stood to pull him up. You could see more contusions and lacerations across his chest, leading down into his shirt, and it tugged at your heart. Whoever this guy was, you were sure he didn't deserve such a beating.  
"I'm gonna take you to my apartment, okay? I can patch you up there and see about getting you home."  
He nodded slowly, eyeing you cautiously the entire time you walked him home. He'd never admit that he let anyone help him, much less some girl that he'd just met.

Once home, you led him inside and sat him on the couch.  
"Wait right there. I'll go get my medical kit."  
He watched you saunter away, disappearing down the hall. He tilted his head curiously, having no idea what a medical kit was or what you were planning to do with it.  
You returned with a plastic case and sat on the couch beside him. A blush crept across your face as you came to the realization that most of his wounds were hidden by his clothes.  
"Your face and arms are accessible, but if there are any other wounds, you'll need to, uh..."  
He smirked. "You want me to take my clothes off?"  
Your blush deepened. "Well, I, uh... It would help."  
He slowly rose to a standing position, and you suddenly became very interested in the box in your lap as he stripped down.  
He sat back down, clad only in his boxers, and waited for you to fix him up. When you didn't even raise your head, he grinned.  
"I don't bite," he chuckled. "Well, unless you ask me to."  
Very inappropriate thoughts flooded your brain, so you shook them away. Clearing your throat, you lifted your head and opened the kit, pulling out ointment ad gauze and alcohol pads. You took his arm in your hand and lifted an alcohol pad. "This is going to sting." He winced as you slowly brushed the cloth against his arm, wiping away the blood and dirt. You mumbled apologies as you medicated and bandaged each wound, continuing the routine for the rest of his body.  
When he was covered in gauze, you sat back and looked at him. "You're good to go. Now all we have to do is get you home. Do you live around here?"  
He shook his head. "I come from... far away..."  
You quirked a brow. "Okay. What's your name?"  
A smirk crossed his lips. "Peter. Peter Pan."  
You opened your mouth to reply but quickly closed it when no response came to mind. "You're... Okay then. Well, if we can't get you home, you'll have to stay here until you're healed."  
Had you been anyone else, Pan would be screaming at you for even taking him in. But something about you had his smirk widening. "That doesn't sound so bad."

The next few weeks went as roughly as they possibly could. You were starting to believe that Peter really was Peter Pan just because he couldn't seem to do anything, and every excuse he had for not knowing things involved being a lost boy and living in an island.   
"We don't clean in Neverland. Everything stays dirty."  
"No, I don't have any manners. Never had a mother to teach me.  
"What the bloody hell is a microwave??"

You were on your way home from work, cell phone pressed to your ear as you sauntered up to the door. On the other line was your best friend, to whom you'd been telling your adventures since the day you found Pan in the park.  
"I don't know what to do, Mari. He's convinced that he's Peter Pan, like from the fairy tale. He won't tell me where he's from or anything, and he acts like he's never seen any of the appliances in my kitchen."  
"Have you ever thought that he could be telling the truth?" Mari countered. She had a fascination with fantasy worlds, and she liked to believe that fairy tales had some base in reality.  
"You really think he's Peter Pan from Neverland?" you asked incredulously. As you pushed open the door, your jaw dropped, and you nearly let go of your phone.  
"What's going on?" Mari demanded. "(Y/n)??"  
"I have to go," was all you said before hanging up. "Peter?"  
Pan rounded the corner, smirking softly at you. He was dressed in the green plaid button down and dark grey jeans you'd bought him so he didn't have to wear his torn clothes.  
"What happened?" you inquired. Your entire apartment was spotless and organized.  
"I cleaned," he shrugged. "Why? Don't you like it?"  
"I love it," you breathed. "What happened to, 'lost boys don't clean'?"  
He chuckled softly. "I just copied what you did."  
"Thank you," you murmured.  
He led you to the couch and say down, pulling you down beside him. You chuckled at how social he had become with you. When you'd first found him, he hardly tolerated being in the same room.  
"I think I have a way to prove who I am," he told you.  
You raised a brow. "And how's that?"  
He leaned in close, resting a hand on your cheek. His breath ghosted over your lips, and your entire body tingled.  
"I want to thank you for taking me in," he murmured, his lips just barely brushing against yours. You fought the urge to lean in and close the gap.  
"I don't get close to people," he continued. "I don't like getting attached. But I'm attached to you, and I don't want you to go anywhere."  
Your eyes fluttered closed as he pressed his lips to yours. Sparks flew behind your eyelids and you could swear you heard fireworks. You scooted closer, melding your lips against his and tangling a hand in his soft brown locks.  
He pulled back with a grin. "Do you trust me?"  
You nodded softly, looking up at him through your lashes.  
He rose from the couch and stood before you. His eyes closed as he lifted his head, inhaling deeply. You wondered what he was trying to do, and as you glanced down at the floor, you exhaled a gasp. There was an evident gap between his feet and your carpet.  
He smirked proudly and settled back down, holding out his hands. "Do you believe me?"  
You took his hands and stood. "Peter Pan... You really are Peter Pan."  
"And I live in Neverland," he added. "And I want you to come with me."  
Your eyes widened. "I'd love to."  
He led you to the window, wrapping an arm around your waist.  
"I can't fly," you pointed out.  
He chuckled. "Believe in me and my magic will do the rest."  
You nodded, closing your eyes and focusing all of your energy on Pan. He tugged you close as you floated out of the window and up into the sky.


	36. Pan - Pregnancy Pendulum

Pregnancy Pendulum  
Request for jetameravenrogue  
A/N: So I didn’t get to the actual child being born, but if you like I would be happy to write a sequel to include that part.  
“Hello there I was reading many of your x reader one shots and I must say that I have absolutely loved them. My favorite so far is the “One Upon a Time x Reader One Shots”. It’s always a bit hard for me to find good story’s that have Peter Pan in them and that are well written.So, I was wondering if you could possibly make a peter Pan one shot in which Pan and the reader have a heated night which leads them to have a child born in Neverland. If it’s alright with you of course you don’t have to if you don’t want to. Hope you have/had a good day.”

There was something wrong with you. For weeks now, you’d felt a strong uneasiness in your belly. Whatever you ate before bed always crawled back up your throat by the next morning. Your movements were slow, and you were so nauseous that you could hardly spar with the boys, which was one of your favorite pastimes. They had all taken notice of your sudden illness, and every one of them was as stumped as you were.  
There was no sickness in Neverland. Time didn’t move, and people didn’t age. How could you have possibly gotten ill on an island where time didn’t exist?  
Desperate for answers, you sat beneath a tree on a hill that overlooked Mermaid Lagoon. It had become your personal thinking space shortly after your arrival in Neverland, and the boys knew better than to bother you while you were nestled in the shade, lost in thought. What was wrong with you? You spent what felt like hours shifting through every possible cause in your head. You hadn’t eaten anything poisonous – and even if you had, all of your vomiting would have purged the poison from your system. It certainly wasn’t your cooking, otherwise the boys would be suffering alongside you. You drank more water than the rest of the islanders combined, so dehydration couldn’t be a factor. You were fit and spent your free time going for jogs or sparring with the boys, so your health wasn’t a concern.  
One final possibility skipped through your mind, but you shook it away. It simply couldn’t be. Not in Neverland, where time stood still and all residents remained the same age as when they first set foot on the island. Even if it were possible, Pan would never hear of it. You’d be kicked off the island for sure, regardless if you were its Mother.  
Mother. That word didn’t sound so endearing as you pondered the final potential cause if your recent sickness.  
There was only one way to find out. Only one other female resided in Neverland, and though she may have lost her wings, she might still have enough magic to determine the cause of your illness.   
Tinkerbell.

A deep sigh tumbled from your lips as you climbed the rotting wooden steps that led to the ex-fairy’s treehouse. Knocking lightly on the door, your bit your lip, contemplating whether or not coming to her was a good idea.  
The blonde’s features had been set in a scowl once she heard a knock at her door, but upon seeing your friendly face, her expression softened, and she stepped back to let you in. You climbed the final step and shuffled inside, watching as Tinkerbell closed the door behind you.  
“What brings you here?” she inquired softly, sitting on her bed. She gestured for you to have a seat in a wooden chair, which you accepted.  
“I need your help,” you replied simply.  
She tilted her head curiously, silently urging you to continue.  
You inhaled deeply, closing your eyes for a moment. Opening them, you looked directly at the blonde. “I’ve been sick. I know sickness is relatively unheard of on the island, outside of poison or a spell, but I’ve been nauseous for weeks and I can’t fathom the cause. I spent the entirety of yesterday going through every possible cause I could think of, and I found one… But it’s even more insane than simply getting sick, and it would certainly get me kicked off the island.”  
Tinkerbell furrowed her brow. “What do you think it is?”  
Chewing your lip, your eyes darted around the room before landing on her concerned face. “I think I’m pregnant.”  
Her eyes widened. “That is definitely something. Are you sure? I didn’t even think any of the boys were old enough.”  
With a blush on your cheeks, you softly admitted, “It was Pan.”  
She stifled a smirk. “So, he does have a soft side.”  
Your blush deepened. “With me, I suppose he does. But I don’t know if he’d still want me around if he found out – assuming it’s possible, and true.”  
“I understand,” she nodded. “I don’t have much magic left, but I do have a spell.”  
She rose from her seat and rummaged through the drawer of her bedside table, producing a long chain and a sparkling crystal. Turning to you, she stated, “I’ll need you to lie down.”  
You complied, lying down on her bed, watching as she knelt down beside you. Hooking the crystal into the chain, she suspended it above your abdomen.   
“This is old magic,” she explained. “I assisted a witch back when I was a fairy, and she thanked me by giving me this. She enchanted it to tell whether or not a woman is with child. You hold the chain still over your stomach, and if it begins to swing, there’s a baby.”  
You held your breath as you watched the crystal, hanging stiffly above you. For a moment, you thought nothing would happen, but just as you exhaled, the chain stirred. It began to swing, slowly at first, before it whirled in a circle across your entire belly.  
You shared a cautious glance with Tinkerbell. “How in the world am I going to tell Pan?”

Your nerves were eating away at you as you shuffled back to camp. Pan glanced up immediately upon your arrival, dismissing Felix mid-conversation to teleport to your side.  
“I was concerned,” he informed you, resting a hand on your lower back. “I didn’t know where you’d gone.”  
“I went to see Tinkerbell,” you admitted quietly, glancing around to see if any of the boys were listening in.  
He raised a brow. “The fairy? Why?”  
You chewed your lip. “I need to talk to you.”  
He saw the fear in your eyes and it worried him. With a snap of his fingers, you were in the seclusion of his tent, which was enchanted to be soundproof so that the boys could not disturb him.  
“What’s this about?” he inquired, sitting on his bed and pulling you down beside him. With a deep breath, you explained how you’d been sick and had gone to Tinkerbell for help. You told him of her witch friend and her magic crystal, and how it had reacted to your body. When he remained still and expressionless, you began to panic, promising to leave Neverland and never return, to raise the baby by yourself if that was what he wanted.   
Arms wrapping warmly around your back interrupted your rambling, and you stared at the brunet in confusion and surprise.   
“You’re pregnant,” Pan stated, as though he were trying to wrap his head around the words.  
You nodded hesitantly. “Yes. I don’t know how, I mean I didn’t think it was possible here… But yes.”  
He pulled back just enough to gaze into your eyes, keeping his hands on your shoulders. “There will be no talk of you leaving the island. The boys still need their Mother, and now that you’re going to be a real mother… I want you as close as possible. You are to never leave my side. Whatever you need, you will have.”  
Your heart warmed at his words. Being kind was difficult for Pan – he was used to being rough and strict with the boys, letting them do what they wanted and not caring if they got hurt. But you were different. He knew you could handle yourself, but watching you break an arm or slice open your leg made him cringe. He despised seeing you hurt or upset.  
He pressed a kiss to your forehead. “Get some rest. You’ll need it.”  
You nodded, shifting to lie down. “Are you busy?”  
He raised a brow, pausing before he replied, “I can put Felix in charge. Why?”  
A blush dusted your cheeks. “I… I wanted you to lay down with me.”  
A small smile twitched at his lips. He left the tent, presumably to alert Felix that he was in charge for the rest of the night. Within moments, he returned, lying down beside you and letting you curl into his side. You fell asleep warm and safe in his arms, knowing that you could deal with your situation tomorrow.


End file.
